Tear Drop of Love
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: All Ryou wants is to know who gave birth to him? He was sent to an orphanage at birth, while his mother is desperately looking for him. Can the male model Bakura help him? BXR MXM YYXY SXJ AU YAOI No like No read. Yes Bakura and the others are models!
1. The Past

Hiya people! I came back with this insane idea that I was just too desperate to put it up! So I hope you guys will like it. Yay it's a Bakura x Ryou! My favorite couple! I own nothing! It will be Yaoi, no like no read. Enjoy!

_Tear Drop of Love:_

Chapter 1

The Past

_In Britain, a fifteen-year-old blond girl with amethyst eyes was screaming her lungs out. She was in a bed at her home. Her father didn't want her to give birth in the hospital, he choose his home instead. _

"_Okay we need you to push one more time, I see it's head." A Dr. said._

"_AHHH." The woman screamed. Sweat covered her forehead, nurses were rushing in and out of the room. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise._

"_I see it, come on." The Dr. said. _

"_Waaa." A baby's cry was heard. The woman panted trying to get her breath. She fainted with out seeing her first baby. The nurses were taking care of her now._

_A man came inside the room wearing a designers suite. He had on the meanest and most sour looking face alive._

"_Sir, your grandson." The Dr. had on a bright smile._

"_Get that thing away from me." The man spat looking at his grandson. He had white hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. _

_The Dr. gasped as the window shattered and men in black came inside the old man's home. They had guns with them and began to shoot around, but not hitting the unconscious woman in bed. She didn't even flinched nor woke up. Everyone that was there fell to the floor dead. The Dr. threw herself from out the room with the new born baby. She quickly got up and ran towards the door. A couple of bullets were heard and the Dr. flinched, blood was dripping from her back._

"_Get her and that bastard! I want them dead!" The old man ordered._

_The men obeyed and ran after the woman and baby. She tried not to stumble on the hard floor. The man lived in his own estate, she couldn't out run the men in black. Almost two miles he lived away from the city. She ran even though there were bullet holes on her back and she was dieing. She had to save the baby. She ran even though her legs burned. She dodge the trees, bushes, and rocks. The Dr. did not dare look back, she knew they were behind her, she could hear footsteps a couple feet away from them._

"_There she is!" Another bullet was aimed at her left shoulder missing the baby's head. She bit her bottom lip so she won't scream, now had a hole right shoulder. She saw a hay truck coming her way. She hid herself and waited for the right time. Once the truck came she jumped on top of it. The baby began to cry._

"_Shh little one. I shall take you to safety." The Dr. hushed the fussing baby._

_She held him tight. She had lost too much blood and her vision now blurry. The truck stopped after a while. The men got out of the truck and gasped. They saw a dieing woman holding a bundle in her arms. She looked up to them her breath was slowly leaving her. She knew that her time was up._

"_Please…take ca…re…of him…" The Dr. fell limp her eyes were unfocused and glazed. Old tears fell from her purple eyes on her pretty face. _

"_Don't worry, we will. Rest in peace." One man said taking his cowboy hat off._

"_What do we do about him?" The second man said holding the now sleeping baby._

"_I don't know." The first man said._

"_What do we do about the woman?" The second man asked._

"_We'll turn her in to the police and let the doctors handle him." The first man said._

_Both of them drove the body to the nearest hospital. The doctors took the baby to see if he was hurt. They also took the body and put her into the freezer. The police were interrogating both men. The men were telling their side story on what happened. The police believed them and let them be on their way. _

"_Dr. what will the baby's name be?" A random nurse said holding the baby in her arms._

"_I don't know? Why don't we call him…Ryou," The Dr. said rubbing his chin._

"_Perfect. Shall I call the Domino Orphanage in Japan?" Another nurse said. The Dr. knew that orphanage and how well it treated their kids. Other orphanages were strict that punished the kids and others were poor. So Japan was the best there was._

"_Yes." The Dr. didn't know who the child belonged to and the only one that probably knew was his niece that was killed. He let his tears run down his wrinkled face when he saw his niece's body. _

_Ryou was sent to the orphanage in Domino, Japan where it was the nicest place there is. Many people were awed by the baby's white hair and chocolate brown eyes. The people that handled the orphanage loved the baby so much. They were going to make sure nothing bad happens to the baby. _

"_I'm telling you, thieves came and stole valuable things!" The old man said glaring at his only daughter._

"_Then why would they still my baby, Father?" The Girl hissed at him._

"_It will only get in the way. I want you to have a future and marry a man that I shall choose, Mai." The old man said giving his daughter a cold look._

_It has been two days since her baby went missing. When she woke up she found her father unconscious and the nurses dead. The police came and couldn't find the culprit. The police will try and look for her missing baby, the mother couldn't give them the gender nor how it looked like either. She cried and demanded her father on how the baby looked like and what gender it was. Her Father being the cruel man lied to her, and told her that he didn't get the chance to see it, nor find out what it was. _

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chapter. Its a flashback thats why its in italics. Yes Mai is Ryou's mother. I didn't want an OC nor choose a random person. So yep it's Mai, I hope you guys enjoyed it, a bit angst and short though. Let me know if you guys like it by leaving a <strong>Review<strong> please! ^^;


	2. 5 years later

Me: Hey everyone. I'm so glad that people review and favored this story. :D Now if only I could get more reviews. O.o

Lil Sis: Come on people we need your thoughts. Oh yeah we forgot to mention that this is a Tea and OC Bashing. We forgot to put it in the summary and in the last chapter. Oops.

Me: Anyways hope you guys like the story. Remember your thoughts are needed.

Both: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tear Drop of Love

Five years later

Five-year-old Ryou was playing soccer with his three best friends. The ball was coming towards him. Ryou missed the ball by centimeters. He chased the ball with a happy smile on his chibi face, his white hair flew along the soft breeze. The ball rolled over and was stopped by a foot. Ryou saw who it was and gave a nervous smile. It was a girl around his age. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, and wore a light pink dress.

_"_Thank you Tea, for stopping the ball." Ryou said daring to give a smile at her.

"You're not welcome." She hissed. "Here's a filthy ball for a filthy boy." Tea said cruelty in her voice.

"Tea don't be mean to Ryou!" A small boy with tri-colored hair said. His hair is black, with red around it, and yellow bangs. His purple eyes giving her a scared look.

"What are you going to do 'bout it, Yugi?" Tea glared at the shorter boy.

"They wont do nothing, but I will." A blond boy, with honey brown eyes said.

"That goes double for me." A platinum blond hair boy said. His light lavender eyes glaring at her. He put a small tan fist in front of him to prove that he will hurt her.

"You can't hit a girl. Joey, Malik I'll tell on you." Tea said putting her nose up looking the other way.

"Then can you please give us the ball back." Ryou said looking at the ball in her small arms. He could have sworn that it was screaming for help.

"Here's your stupid ball." Tea threw the ball at Ryou. The ball hit Ryou in the face making him fall on his bottom.

"Oh no you don't." Malik said and punched Tea on the cheek.

"I'm telling!" Tea yelled at them and ran.

"Won't be seeing her in a bit." Joey said looking at the direction where Tea left.

"Ryou are you okay?" Yugi said helping the white haired boy to his feet.

"That witch. I should have punched her harder. Maybe knock out a tooth." Malik said looking at the now bruising skin on Ryou's delicate pale skin.

"Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura." A cold female voice said.

"Yes…" Ryou said with wide chocolate brown eyes.

"What." Malik glared at the woman.

She didn't look a day over twenty. She has light brown hair tied up in a strong bun, burgundy eyes, and her skin is a faint tan. She had on the military face while speaking to the children. She didn't care about them. All she cared was money, and her beauty. She only got this job because her step-grandmother is the Headmistress.

"Malik and Ryou, you guys will go to the Dark Room for hitting, pushing, and pulling her hair." The woman sneered.

"Oh what ever are you talking about?" Malik had his big light lavender eyes looking at the older woman.

"Don't act smart with me, I'm talking about Tea. Let's go to the Dark Room." She said grabbing both boy's arms. She just loves to mess around with the children. She would send them into a dark room she found underground while exploring. Now she could send children that she doesn't like in there.

"Hey, Ryou didn't do anything. It was all me!" Malik said to her.

"Covering up for him wont save him." She snapped.

"Miss Riku, how can you accuse us of doing such things to Tea." Ryou flinched as her hands gripped tighter on her hold.

"Why don't you look." Riku snarled and showed a dirty Tea.

"Someone needs a bath. Eww and bad." Malik said making a face, and waving a small hand in front of his face.

"How did that happen?" Ryou said.

Tea did look a mess. Her short brown hair was stuck to her sides, while a bruise was under her right eye, her once light pink dress is now all covered in dirt. Ryou knew that Tea somehow did that with help.

"They did this to me." Tea sniffed and cried. She glared at Malik's comment.

"There, there Tea. Go take a nice relaxing bath, while I deal with these two pests." Riku said and left with the other two boys.

Riku lead both struggling boys into a secret room behind a bookshelf in her step-grandmother's office. When she opened the door you could see the broken glass on the floor and smoke coming out of the holes in there. The space could barley fit a man. Luckily Ryou and Malik fit in perfect.

"Now don't be scared of the ghosts coming out to eat you." Riku laughed and closed he door with force.

"Hope they get you first." Malik yelled at the now closed door.

"Wait until I tell the Headmistress." Malik mumbled.

"You can't remember she's sick." Ryou looked at him with big eyes making his face all cute and pudgy.

The Headmistress has been sick for sometime now. She loved the children like if they were her own. She has been sick all week, no one knows why. The doctors say that she won't have much time to live. Ryou over heard it while he was out with Yugi. Both boys told Malik and Joey, and to keep it a secret.

The room was so dark that you can't even see your hands. All of the sudden, there was aloud sound. It sounded as if someone was trying to get in.

"Malik I-I'm scared." Ryou shook tears falling from his small round face.

"Ryou don't be scared. I'm right here." Malik flinched as more sounds were heard. He had his own tears running down his own round cheeks. He tried to be brave for both Ryou and himself.

"Malik!" Ryou threw himself at the tan boy as the sounds got louder.

"Get us out of here. RIKU!" Malik said now scared and crying. Both Ryou's and his body shook violently.

Outside the door where Ryou and Malik were Riku had a smirk in her face. She kept hitting the door with a baseball bat. She hit the door until Malik screamed for her name, with a sickening smile she kept hitting it even harder.

The next morning the door was opened with a grunt. Riku saw both boys sleeping in each others arms. She gave out a disgusted sound and poked them hard with her heels.

"Wake up. Go take a shower and breakfast is in fifteen minutes. Hurry." Riku said while snapping her fingers.

"What…"Ryou said getting up. He was still sleepy. He rubbed the sleep out of his big eyes with his small pale hands.

"Up NOW!" Riku yelled and left stomping out the office.

"Malik wake up. We only got fifteen minutes to take a bath." Little Ryou said shaking Malik.

"Okay I'm up." Malik yawned.

Both boys ran towards the bathroom and took their quick bath. Once they were out of the bathroom, Ryou and Malik grabbed their breakfast and sat down under a cherry tree. Both were eating until two voices were heard.

"Morning Ryou and Malik." Both Yugi and Joey said with a smile.

"Good morning Yugi and Joey." Ryou gave them a tired smile.

"How are you guys doing?" Yugi said. Before either boy could answer there was a voice heard.

"Children, please form a line. We have some news to give you." Ryou's heart was pounding in his chest. Somehow Ryou didn't like the look of the woman's face, he knew it was going to be bad news.

The children gathered around in a line once they were done with breakfast. Ryou and his friends had on worry faces.

"This morning our Headmistress died." A woman said looking down. "She went to a better place, and hope that she is watching us."

Ryou had tears running down his cheeks. Oh how he loved the old lady like a mother he never had. The funeral was held in a church later that day. Everyone came to the old lady's funeral. Ryou and the orphanage had on black clothes and flowers. Yugi had a white rose, Joey had a marigold, Malik a white tulips and Ryou had a white lily in his hands.

Ryou cried when the priest was making a speech about the Headmistress. Everyone put their flowers around her grave. Ryou was the last one to put his on her grave. He looked up as the clouds gave a low rumbling. He knew his life will be hell without his almost mother.

"Ryou, hurry it's going to rain!" Malik said grubbing Ryou's pale hand with his tan one.

Both boys saw the grave one more time and ran off. Yugi and Joey were waiting for their two friends. All four of them left with the rest of the orphanage. Ryou felt rain drops on his skin as the tears ran down.

* * *

><p>Me: That's chapter two.<p>

Lil Sis: We love to hear your reviews.

Me: Any ideas as well.

Both: Please review. :D


	3. 11 years later

Me: Hiya people! Yay people like my story! :D anyways Here is the next chapter. Ryou is grown up now along with Malik, Yugi, and Joey.

Lil Sis: We hope you like the story so far.

Me: Damn these ideas. They just keep popping out in my brain. I already have another idea for another Yugioh fic. I'll probably post it later on today or tomorrow. Keep an eye out. It's another Bakura x Ryou. The title is 'Welcome to Chibi Cafe' or something like that. Any who…

Both: We don't own Yugioh. Enjoy! :D

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 3

11 years later

"Everyone get up!"

A horn was heard. Everyone that was fast asleep jumped out of bed. Some fell out of bed like Joey. Joey landed on his head while the rest of his body was on the bed. Yugi made a squeak and jumped. Malik was still sleeping peacefully. Ryou shot up climbed out of bed and made it.

"Dammit! It's every morning she does this." Joey muttered.

"You should learn from Malik." Yugi giggled making his bed.

"I don't think Malik heard the horn at all." Ryou said noticing earplugs inside Malik's ears.

"Malik wake up." Yugi went to Malik and gently shook him.

"Mmm…five more minutes…" mumbled Malik.

"Come on Malik." Ryou helped Yugi waking up the other teen.

"No…" Malik whined wishing that the voices would go away.

"Hey, WAKE UP!" Joey yelled taking an earplug out of the teen's tan ear and yelled at him.

"AHHH. I'M AWAKE!" Malik screamed jumping out of bed while the sheets tangled around his small body. He landed on the floor with the sheets tangled, he tried to untangle himself, but failed miserably.

"What the hell Joey?" Malik glared at the laughing blond from the other side of the bed.

"Sorry man, it's 'cause you look funny. I mean with your hair all over the place." Joey kept laughing.

Ryou tried to hide his giggles with his hand. It's true Malik did look funny. His hair looks like a birds nest. The top of his platinum hair was tangled up looking like a nest. While the bottom resembled a twister. Ryou let his giggles free, but covered his mouth again upon seeing Malik's death glare. Yugi being smart stopped as well and let out a small squeak.

"Sorry Malik." Yugi smiled.

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." Riku's voice was heard and she left.

"Hurry to the bathroom!" Yugi said grabbing his clothes and towel.

"Hey hold up." Joey left grabbing everything he needed.

"Hurry Malik." Ryou waited for his friend. Towel and clothes on his hands.

"I'm coming don't leave me." Malik grabbed his stuff and ran next to Ryou.

Both teens headed off to the boy showers. They are on the third floor, while the girls are in the second floor. The class rooms were in the first floor along with the cafeteria. The gym was another building. The orphanage was a very big place three stories high, and very wide.

"Alright class, for homework finish the problems 99-105. You may leave." The teacher said

Ryou grabbed his bag and left with everyone else and left the classroom along with everyone else. He headed towards the cafeteria to grab his lunch. He walked out of the cafeteria and went to go sit under a blossom tree. It had buds growing but not blossoming yet. Ryou just loves to sit under the tree when it's spring. The smell is so alluring. His concentration was cut short as someone threw themselves at Ryou.

"Ofm…"

"Hi Ryou!"

"Malik!"

"Sorry. I haven't seen you since gym class." Malik smiled cheeky at Ryou.

"If I hadn't put my food on the floor it would have been all over you. Silly." Ryou laughed softly.

"I'd like to see that." Joey sat next to Malik.

"Malik would be angry if he were in that position." Yugi sat next to Joey with his tray of food.

"Hey guys is it me or are there less and less kids here. In this orphanage." Joey said glancing around taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Now that you mention it there is." Ryou looked around. In the past week there have been many kids and teens disappearing.

Ryou heard something on the other side where Malik laid behind the bars. Ryou saw a small figure trying to climb the bars. Ryou saw the smaller person climb all the way up and landed on his feet soundlessly, ninja-like style.

It was a boy. He had long raven-black hair, dark blue-grey eyes, light skin. He wore a white and green striped long sleeve shirt, yellow sleeveless jacket, ripped jeans and black shoes.

"Joey, give me back my chips!" Malik was heard.

"You snooze you lose." Joey laughed eating some of the chips. Yugi sighed.

Ryou walked to were the boy yelped. Ryou looked at the boy more closely. He looked young around ten. The boy held his bleeding palm with his other hand. The boy didn't know Ryou was right behind him. He flinched when Ryou touched his small shoulder with his pale hand. He looked up terror filled his blue-grey eyes.

"Please don't snitch me out." The little boy pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't. what is your name little one?" Ryou said looking at the boy in the eye.

"Mokuba." Mokuba said. Somehow he could trust this stranger.

"Well Mokuba, I'm Ryou. Let's get you cleaned up, and put some bandages on your hand." Ryou smile and lead the boy through the school.

Ryou sneaked Mokuba inside the building. Luckily for them the nurses office was on the first floor. Ryou kept walking in the empty hallways. Mokuba took everything in. Light green walls, dark green heavy drapes were closed, the floor looked like it was made out of marble. Ryou went pale. He saw Riku coming his way, and what's worse is that strangers aren't allowed. Oh my gods, how was he suppose to get Mokuba away from them. They could smell other people within a mile away. The drapes. Ryou quickly pulled Mokuba gently inside the drapes.

"Please don't make any noise. If she does she will not hesitant in punishing you." Ryou spoke softly to the boy. Mokuba nodded and stood still.

"Mr. Bakura, what are you doing here?" Riku sneered glaring at Ryou.

"I-" Ryou was cut off by the other person.

"He is playing hooky." Tea smirked.

"No. I was just going to the nurses office. I don't feel good." Ryou lied.

"Eww, get away from me. He has STDs!" Tea screech.

"No Tea, I'm not you." Ryou mumbled.

"What?" Riku spoke.

"Oh nothing. If I don't go see the nurse pretty soon, I might throw up." Ryou had big chocolate brown eyes.

"It looks to me that you are hiding something from me." Riku said not buying the act.

"Well I am trying to hide the throw up." Ryou said trying to look like he will at any moment.

"Alright, just get out of here. You disgust me!" Tea made a high-pitched scream.

_Have you looked yourself in a mirror girl? _Ryou thought. The other two women walked away quickly.

"Okay the cost is clear come out Mokuba." Ryou smiled at the boy

Ryou walked with an injured Mokuba to the nurses office, which was empty. The nurse must have gone to lunch. Ryou led Mokuba inside and sat him down on the white bed. Ryou went to go retrieve the first aid box out of the counter.

"This might sting a bit." Ryou said taking out some cotton balls, a brown bottle, bandages and put them besides Mokuba.

"I can take it." Mokuba said with a brave voice.

Ryou nodded and applied some of the liquid on the cotton balls and gently rubbed Mokuba's palm. Mokuba yelped at the stinging on his palm. Ryou tried his best to be gentle, he went a bit faster. Now bandaging the palm, Ryou had on a smile on his lips when he finished.

"There. I hope it didn't hurt a lot." Ryou said.

"It stung a bit. But it was all good. Thank you Ryou." Mokuba looked at his bandaged hand. His stomach gave a loud growl, Mokuba blushed a deep shade of red.

"Are you hungry?" Ryou asked smiling, not in a mean way.

"Yeah." Mokuba mumbled.

"When was the last time you had a real meal?" Ryou did noticed Mokuba was a bit under weight. He was light when Ryou held his hand.

"Two day ago…" Mokuba trailed off not meeting the white head.

"Oh my…" Ryou's eyes widen a bit. Two days without food. No wonder he looked so skinny. "Can you wait here. I'll be right back." Ryou saw the boy nod and left.

Ryou made his way towards the cafeteria again. He saw the line a bit shorter. He got in line and waited for his turn. When it was his turn he grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a juice. Ryou quickly left towards the nurses office. Ryou saw Mokuba sitting down in the same spot when Ryou left.

"Here you go Mokuba, eat it all." Ryou gave the food to the boy with a warm smile.

"Really all for me?" Mokuba said staring at the medium size sandwich, with a juice and a big red juicy apple.

"Yes its all for you. Eat up." Ryou smiled.

"Thank you." Mokuba said taking a bite out of the ham and cheese sandwich. His taste buds exploded at the contact.

Mokuba quickly finished eating the sandwich and began to drink his juice. Ryou watched in almost shock as the boy ate the sandwich quick. Mokuba soon finished with his juice took a bite out of the apple. The big fruit's juice ran through his small chin. Mokuba ate it quickly and was satisfied when he was done. Ryou smiled he was happy that Mokuba ate all his food.

"Did you like it?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. It was delicious. Thank you again, Ryou." Mokuba smiled. Then his smile left his lips.

"What is wrong Mokuba?" asked Ryou.

"I have to go, or my big brother will get mad at me." Mokuba said looking sad.

"Alright, I guess I will see you another time." Ryou was a bit sad that the little boy had to leave.

"Thank you for the food though. I appreciate it." Mokuba gave a sincere smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you out of here." Ryou said. He grabbed the boy's small hand and left.

Ryou took Mokuba the way they came without any problem. Ryou passed the spot where his friends should have been. They must be looking for him. They were now in front of the bars. Ryou helped Mokuba up the bars. Once Mokuba was on the other side he looked up at Ryou with a sad expression.

"Thank you for everything Ryou. I mean it. So when ever you are in trouble I will be there to protect you!" Mokuba said with a smile. "I'll see you around. Bye Ryou!"

"I'll see you around. Good bye Mokuba, and take care." Ryou waved. He saw Mokuba's small figure running down the streets. He smiled and walked towards the big building.

* * *

><p>Me: Here is chapter 3. Now I have to go work on "Heart of the Dragon" See ya. Oh and I'll post the other story tomorrow it's very late. :O So please once read it review as well.<p>

Lil Sis: We HOPE you LIKE it. Ideas are welcomed!:3

Both: REVIEW! :D


	4. A What?

Hello everyone that's reading this story! :D here is the next chapter, and hope you enjoy.

Tear Drop of Love

A What!

"What's wrong Seto?" A tri-colored haired teen noticed him with a somewhat worried expression.

"It's about Mokuba. He hasn't come yet." Seto said. His face held a calm expression, but his eyes tells another story.

"The brat will be back. He is after all is only ten." A white haired teen said from where he was sitting.

"You just say that cause he isn't your brother," A wild platinum haired teen said.

"Who the hell told that brat to go outside anyways?" Bakura growled.

Mokuba had been gone all day. No one knows where he disappeared to. Before anyone say something else the door swung open. Every head whipped to the entrance. The small boy stood there with a smile on his small face.

"Mokuba where have you been?" Yami said.

"Your brother was worried sick." Marik said raising an eyebrow.

"Explain brat." Bakura glared.

"I was running from the police, and then I slipped past them. Then, I came across an unusual school-like building. When I tried to jump the bars my hand slipped and I had a big wound. Then this angel came to the rescue, he cured me up and fed me." Mokuba smiled remembering Ryou's hospitality.

"Nice going. Dodging the police!" Marik high-fived him.

"Who helped you?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"An angel named Ryou." Mokuba smiled.

"Who the hell is that?" Bakura said.

"This boy that looks like you. A bit. Although his hair looks softer and his eye are not shouting murder. They are big, brown and innocent! He does have your name as his last name." Mokuba said remembering the lady calling Ryou, Mr. Bakura.

"I wanna see an innocent version of Bakura!" Marik said excited.

"Me too." Yami said.

"I guess I might as well too. Since he did help Mokuba." Seto said with a relaxed posed.

"Awesome! When can we go?" Mokuba piped up.

"When the police isn't looking for us." Seto assured his brother.

Bakura just sat there in an old beat-up couch. They were all homeless. Bakura came to Domino city so the he could loose the cops. Here he met Marik working as a male stripper in a club. Yami used to live on the streets begging for food or money. Seto and Mokuba used to live with a drunk and abusive father. So Bakura took them and they all live together in Marik's small home.

Marik quit his job. Everyone in his job wanted to have sex with the tan man. Now they steal in order to survive. Seto is interested in having his own business. He is researching in the library when ever he can, he is also schooling Mokuba.

Bakura stood up grabbing his coat and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marik said raising an eyebrow.

"Out. I need to find a job." Bakura left with that.

"A what?" was Marik thought he didn't hear right..

"We all should try and look for one." Yami said.

"How? The cops are after our asses." Marik growled. "I'm not going back to that stupid club."

"Maybe we could try and get jobs." Seto said.

"With that body Seto, you could work as a stripper." Marik smirked at seeing Seto's murderous glare. "They're hiring too."

Bakura walked the streets. It was now getting dark and everyone else was heading home. Bakura saw a now hiring sign in a grocery store. He walked inside to see if he could get an application. He was tired of the cops chasing them. Though, they had never ever gotten caught once. If they kept stealing then one of these days the cops will surely get them and sent them to prison for life.

Bakura was about to ask the casher, but stopped when they took the sign off. Bakura growled. His two bat-like wings stood up even more.

"Damn where the hell can one person find a job." Bakura asked no one in particular.

"Excuse me but I over heard you talking about a job. Is it true?" Bakura turned around to see a tall long haired blond woman looking at him. She was a couple inches shorter than him. She had amethyst eyes, and red lipstick. Her frame was petite, she wore an expensive white dressing shirt some of the buttons on top were undone, and a mini black skirt, with knee-high leather boots.

"What's it to you?" Bakura glared.

"Well I'm a fashion designer, and looking for some male models. Would you be interested in working for me?" She smiled.

"Not to be mean, but who the hell are you?" Bakura said a bit interested. Hell, he was a bit desperate for a job. And a male model, not a bad idea. They get paid well.

"My name is Mai Valentine. Here is my card, in case if you are interested…" She didn't get to finish.

"Where do I meet you? And why me?" Bakura asked.

"Well my studio is in the card. And for your next question is, that you're not bad looking. I'm looking for tall, handsome, either well built or not male models. And you hit the category." Mai smiled.

Indeed Bakura fit the category. He was tall, with a well-toned body. Not to buff, nor too skinny.

"Hmm, how many do you still need?" Bakura asked.

"I'm looking for a couple more. So if you know anyone else, please bring them with you. Now I will need your firs name, so I could let my secretary know that you will be coming tomorrow around noon." Mai asked.

"My name is Bakura." The white haired man said.

"Great. I have to go now, I'll be seeing you and maybe your friends there as well. Have a good night." Mai waved and left.

Bakura stood there watching the woman leave. He couldn't believe it. He might just have a gotten a job. And not just him, maybe his friends too. Bakura smirked and left into the now dark sky.

###

Mai sighed as she got inside her sports car. She grabbed a yellow baby blanket that was sitting in the passenger's seat. She held it in her chest. Tears were forming on her big amethyst eyes.

"I will find you my baby. No matter what I will have you in my arms." Mai's tears fell to the blanket.

She turned on her engine and drove off to her house. Once Mai stepped out of her car her butler was waiting for her at the door.

"Welcome back, Miss Mai." The butler said taking a bow.

"Thank you, Duke." Mai smiled at her youngest butler. She was not going to hire a creepy old man as her butler, oh no. Duke is on his early twenties, and he has earned Mai's respect.

"Did you have any luck today mistress?" Duke said opening the door for Mai.

"Not today, but I did meet a man that would look good in my clothing, for this coming Summer Fashion Show." Mai smiled. "Oh and he might bring some of his friends over tomorrow!"

"Well done. Now I know for sure I wont be the only male in your clothing." Duke laughed at Mai's glare.

"Well, I'll just have to see how many friends of his are coming." Mai had a thoughtful face.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later." Duke said. His green eyes held excitement, he couldn't wait to meet the other males.

"Well I'm beat. Night Duke." Mai went upstairs to retire for the night.

"Good night." Duke bowed and left to go lock up the house.

* * *

><p>Me: Hmm, I'm not sure if I liked this chapter.<p>

Lil Sis: You may have wrote it fast. Dumbo.

Me: Why are you always mean to me? *has big teary eyes*

Lil Sis: That's for me to know and you to never find out. *smirk*

Me: Grr… Anyways REVIWES and ideas are needed. You guys can tell me how I did. Take care. *waves with both hands*


	5. Sanctuary

Me: People really like this story! I wonder if it has anything to do with Bakura about to be a male model?

Lil Sis: Bakura, Marik, Seto, Yami, and maybe Mokuba will be modeling!

Me: In one of the reviews asked how will Bakura help Ryou? Well its for me to know, and you to find out soon. Thanks Shadow fairy princess, yueHOLIC, YamiBakura1988, Dutch Hanyou Ariome, Lilac Rose6, and Kiara victory Tatsu, for reviewing!

Lil Sis: We hope you like it!

Both: We don't own Yugioh.

Tear Drop of Love

The Sanctuary

After Mai left, Bakura went back to his home. He held the card that Mai gave him looking at it to see if this was not some cruel joke that life was throwing his way. It was now dark outside, a truck passed Bakura illuminating him then the light left.

When Bakura entered the beat up apartment, he saw Marik asleep in the couch. Yami was sitting on the other side looking bored as ever. Seto was reading a book that he stole. Mokuba was sleeping, head on Seto's lap. When Bakura closed the door the ones that were not sleeping turned his way. Bakura gave them a smirk.

"I have news." Bakura jumped on Marik. The tan teen gasped at all the weighed landed on him.

"What the hell Bakura?" Marik shoved the said teen off himself. Bakura landed on his bottom with wide eyes.

"Well what's the news?" Yami said getting comfortable on his seat.

"I might just have gotten a job!" Bakura smirked still sitting on the floor. Everyone had wide eyes well except for Mokuba that has yet to wake up.

"How did you manage to get a job without the people calling the cops on you?" Seto raised a brown eyebrow.

Bakura told everyone about Mai, and how she offered a modeling job for him and maybe his friends too. When Bakura finished with telling them all of them had wide eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Marik said sitting on his knees on the couch and his hands on the armrest.

"Well if you don't believe me…" Bakura waved the business card in front of Marik's face like it was a lollipop.

Snatch.

"Hey!"

"Hmm, Mai Valentine? How do we know it's not a trick?" Seto said raising an eyebrow while looking at Bakura.

"She looked like she had money. Her clothes looked expensive." Bakura grumbled.

"What if he is telling the truth." Yami spoke for the first time.

"Then let him go. I will not let him risk the cops taking Mokuba away from me." Seto glared.

"I wanna go!" Marik had an insane smirk.

"I want to go check it out too." Yami said with his own smirk.

"Then we have to be at her office at noon. You coming Seto?" Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"Go big brother. I don't mind staying here by myself." Mokuba now awake said.

"Fine I'll go. But I'm bringing Mokuba with me tomorrow." Seto glared at them.

The next day, Bakura and the others made their way towards the building where Mai's business card held the location. He looked up at the building then back down at the card. 'Sanctuary Model Agency'. It's a five story building. The color a soft green standing out in all the grey buildings.

The black glass sliding doors opened when a young man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, green piercing eyes, and a dice earring on his ear. He wore a sleeveless red jacket, under the jacket he wore a black tank top, skinny jeans, and white shoes. He had a bag in his hand.

"Well let's go. While we're still young!" Marik took Bakura and Seto's arms in his and almost ran towards the now closed sliding doors. Yami and Mokuba walked in a more saner pace.

They walked inside the agency to see a navy haired woman talking to the other male that walked in a while ago. She looked up with a smile when the doors opened. The other male looked up his piercing eyes looked them over. A smile crossed his features.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Model Agency, I'm Cassie. How may I help you?" She smiled.

"I'm Bakura, and I was told to come here around this time. I also brought my friends." He nodded his head towards the others.

"Bakura… oh alright I see you here. Well since Duke is going there to see Ms. Mai, you all can go with him." Cassie smiled. Her hazel eyes landing on Mokuba.

"I'm Duke by the way. Follow me." Duke said leading the way to the elevator.

Bakura and the others introduced themselves. Then they followed him. The building from the inside was all made out of marble, the floors all were Italian tiles, the porcelain walls had a shine when the sun hit them, the windows were made out of glass, everything was expensive.

Bakura had to keep his hands to himself and not go mad in stealing. Yami just stood there looking at everything. Seto and Mokuba walked while they see everything. Marik wanted to touch the shiny wall, never in his life has he seen anything so shiny, and especially walls. The paint looked like it glowed.

Duke led them at the top floor. The door was a cream color, while the walls had on pictures of models both male and female, even children models. The floor was a black shiny marble. He just walked in without knocking.

"Hey there Miss Mai! I-" he was cut off.

"Duke! Didn't I tell you to knock before coming in. what if I had people from the magazines here! Oh god I don't even want to think about it." Mai said glaring at Duke.

"Calm down. If it makes you feel better I brought some company with me." Duke rose his hands in front of his face. Behind his hands he gave a small smirk.

"Oh. I didn't know." Mai blushed at her outburst. Then she remembered the male with white silvery hair. "Bakura."

"Yeah. You told me to come around this time. So…here I am. And I brought my friends." Bakura once again nodded to the gang.

"I see. Well let's take a look at them Duke." Mai said moving around Marik first. "Very nice built." she held his arm towards the front.

Duke was inspecting Seto. He walked around the taller male taking in everything.

"How old are you all?" Mai said looking at Yami.

"Eighteen. We are all the same age." Seto answered.

"That makes you guys legal. What about this one that is just so adorable!" Mai hugged Mokuba.

"I'm thirteen." Mokuba blushed at the woman.

"But you look ten?" Mai said in shock.

"That's what everyone tells me," Mokuba said smiling.

"Do we get the job or not?" Bakura said getting tired of this. If they were not going to get the job then what are they wasting time here for?

"Well I can picture you guys in my clothes. So my answer is yes," Mai smiled at them.

Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Yami all had wide smiles. They got the job.

"You guys got the job!" Mokuba hugged his big brother.

"Now Duke I need you help me take their measurements." Mai said taking out measuring tape from Duke's bag.

"No problem." Duke said while looking for another measuring tape. He pulled one out taking out the plastic wrapper off.

"Come one by one so we can measure you." Mai said.

They measured Bakura and Marik first. Then Seto and Yami.

###

Ryou walked with his friends Malik, Joey and Yugi from the store. They all had to carry four bags. Riku send them to go food shopping. This was their punishment for being a minute late to class. The bags were heavy.

"Come on it's just a couple more blocks to the orphanage." Joey said. If they tried to escape the orphanage then Riku would find them soon. The punishment would be Riku's choice.

"Joey is right. Let's keep going." Ryou said smiling.

"But these bags are heavy!" Yugi whined.

"Here I'll help you." Malik took a bag away from Yugi. Yugi didn't protest.

They didn't know five figures were hidden in an alley. They crept behind the four of them.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ryou and friends turned around to see a tall muscled built man with an American bandana. He was taller than all four of them. Joey only reached up his eyebrows.

"What should we do with him boss?" a creepy little skull-looking boy with dark green messy hair said.

"Let's have some fun with them," the blond said.

"Oh my god!" Yugi said. Normally Yugi never uses those kind of words. In this case Ryou immediately got worried.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Malik said getting in front of Ryou in case there was a fight.

"His name is Keith! One of the most wanted gangs in Japan." Yugi had wide eyes.

"I'm flattered that you know me." Keith said taking a blade out. Then moon reflected trough the blade.

Ryou felt blind by the light for a moment. When the light got out of his eyesight he blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes.

"Huh, how interesting." Keith said walking casually towards Malik and Ryou. "You've got white hair and light brown eyes." he slammed Malik to the right side.

"Malik!" Ryou said seeing his friend to the ground. He screamed when his hair was pulled roughly. Keith jerked his body towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey quick thinking threw the bag at Keith making him and Ryou fall. "Opps, sorry Ryou."

"Hey," Joey was grabbed from the back with a switchblade on his cheek. "Now if you value your and your friends lives, you'll be a good little boy." a tall scary man said smelling Joeys hair.

Yugi screamed when he was held up by a bigger man. Yugi tried to kick but it was no use, his feet were short.

"Let me go!" Ryou tried to pry Keith from the bottom.

"I like this position." he smirked getting closer.

Ryou's eyes widened. Keith's hot breath was over hi lips. No. not his first kiss. Ryou now wriggled from under him. Keith was only one breath away from kissing Ryou.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry guys if I'm not happy. Today I found out that my friend's new born baby went to the hospital. I'm sad. The baby woulnd't wake up and hiccuped a lot. The doctors took her baby to the emergancy room. The doc said that the baby is in danger.:'( Any ways I hope you liked this chapter.<p>

Lil Sis: Sorry if we aren't happy. Friend needs emotional help.

Me: Please leave a review.


	6. Meeting

Midnight: -cough, cough- O.O

Lil Sis: -playing with a voodoo Anzu doll-

Midnight: Don't hurt me! Anyways we have a special character making an appearance. ^^

Lil Sis:. Enjoy chapter 6. We own nothing but the story.

Tear Drop of Love

Meeting

"I already have the designs for this next fashion line." Mai said with excitement.

"Can we see them?" Marik asked trying to peak.

"Absolutely not. I'll show them to you in time." Mai said putting her drawings in her indigo bag.

"When is the next fashion line?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"In a couple more weeks," Mai answered looking apologetic.

"Are we even going to have enough time?" asked Yami.

They didn't know a thing about modeling, let alone catwalk. Wait a minute…"Are you going to be teaching us how to catwalk?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, but that will be around next week." Mai said writing some notes.

"Why?" was Marik's smart answer. Hey he was bored, and wanted to go home and sleep.

"Because tomorrow you will come around one o'clock." Mai said.

"Is there a reason why?" Bakura heard Seto answer.

"You'll be having a shooting tomorrow." Mai said with a frown. "Don't tell me you have plans." she took something out from her portfolio.

"We are not busy tomorrow," Bakura said looking at what Mai was taking out.

"Great, because I need these signed by you. They are the contract that you will be working for me. There won't be time to play, have fun, no girlfriends-" Mai was cut off.

"Don't say the word girlfriend," Marik shivered in a bad way. Mai just looked at Marik with confusion.

"He doesn't like the word nor the meaning of it," Seto explained.

"Okay…Anyway, I need you guys to sign here where the x is." Mai gave out pens to them.

Seto and Yami read over the contract, while Marik and Bakura were too lazy to read it and sign it off. Once everyone signed it, Mai smiled up at them.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Modeling Agencies, I hope we can get along like we are right now. So tomorrow at what time?" Mai asked with a hidden smile, she just said that so they remembered.

"At one, you'd think we were in kindergarten." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, I was just asking so you wont forget. And don't talk back to your boss in that matter again, or…" Mai trailed off with a hidden smirk.

"Or what?" Bakura challenged.

"I'll make you dressed up as a girl in one of the shootings. I'll even throw in a big, pink puffy dress and tie your hair in bows." Mai said.

"You try that and I'll shave you bald." Bakura threaten.

"If you were my son, I would punish you." Mai said.

"If I was your son…I would…well I can't think of anything right now. But when I do-" Bakura was cut off.

"Mai um… there's a phone call waiting on line two." Cassie the secretary said. She quickly left.

"Look, just go home sleep, wake up before one, take a shower and come with whatever clothing you like. Just make sure that you come an hour before one. And before you ask Marik, I need you guys to be ready for the shooting. I have clothes that will be provided for everyone. Got it?" Mai looked at everyone.

"Yes," Yami smiled.

"Got it," Seto said in a dead serious voice.

"Yup," Marik had on a psychotic smile…he was excited.

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura looked bored.

"Good, now I'll see you tomorrow early. Good night." Mai said.

"Night everyone."

Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Over here smart ones." Duke waved from the leather couch. He looked like he just woke up.

"Was he there before?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know." Yami answered.

After they said their good nights they all decided to leave for…their home. Seto walked ahead from everyone else save Mokuba. Yami was talking to Marik, or Marik was just doing all the talking. Bakura was the furthest in the back. He saw a man walking their way.

The man kept walking down not noticing his wallet missing from his back pocket. Bakura smirked bouncing the worn out leather wallet. He opened it up taking out the money only, then disposing of the wallet in a near by bush. Three hundred dollars not bad for one person. Now they had something to eat for tonight.

Bakura was about to say something when he heard someone slip on the floor. He looked to see Mokuba sitting on his bottom on the dirtied ground. Three cans were on the ground at the teens feet. Out of nowhere another kid came from behind Bakura nearly scaring him to death.

He looked down at the ground. Then looked at the alley. He helped picking up Mokuba, he also picked up a can, and walked inside the alley when he heard a scream. The scream could have broken the car windows if there were some out. The other teen disappeared into the dark walking faster. Curious now Mokuba followed like he was in a trance. When he went inside Seto followed his brother, Yami and Marik followed him, both curious as well.

Bakura rolled his eyes and put the money away. He then followed at a much slower pace.

"No let me go!" Ryou was struggling more under Keith. "Let me-"

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

Both Ryou and Keith looked at the same time to see a boy with dual green hair. Light green hair in front and dark green in the back. He wore a white shirt, jean shorts, and grey shoes.

"Noah, what are you doing here? Get out of here now!" Ryou yelled at the fourteen-year-old green haired boy.

Noah picked up something from the floor and hit the guy that held Joey right in the head. It was a can of beans he threw. Noah smirked knowing that the guy will have a purple bruise the next day.

"Why you little brat." he dropped Joey and went to make a run for Noah, but stopped suddenly. Another can flew his way.

The man looked up to see another small form. The darkness hid his identity, he was a bit smaller than the green haired boy. The said boy held another can.

"Let Ryou go," and with that he threw the other can at Keith.

Ryou recognized the voice. He looked up to see a very mad Keith. The white haired boy kneed him where no man should ever be kneed. He then pushed Keith off of him and tried to get away from him. Only to have Keith recover quickly and grabbed Ryou from the leg to pull him back where he was.

"Don't run away from me," Keith slapped Ryou across the cheek.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice." a deadly voice was heard from behind Keith.

Keith looked to the other way only to receive a punched hard in the nose. He fell on top of Ryou.

Ryou squeaked when strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. He thought that it was one of Keith's friends trying to hurt him. Until he met an almost dark brown eyes almost like his own.

"Thanks Marik," the stranger threw something shiny at a tall bronze, wild platinum haired man.

"No problem," he smirked and helped out Malik. He was almost the same as Malik. Tall strong, bronze skin, wild platinum hair in spikes, dark lavender eyes.

"Thank you," Yugi blushed looking up at his savior who looked almost like him. Except he was a bit taller then him, some blond bangs were up with his black hair, and he had red eyes.

"Thanks man," Joey said looking up at cold blue eyes looking down at him.

"Thank you," Ryou blushed, the man still held him close. He kind of felt comfortable in his arms.

"No problem," he said.

"Ryou," the said teen turned around to see Noah next to him. "We have to go, or you'll get in trouble."

"Oh crap, we're so screwed!" Malik remembered. He almost threw himself at the floor trying to pick up the spilled groceries.

"RIKU!" Yugi looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Damn, we are dead!" Joey quickly helped Malik put the food in the ripped up bags.

"I was sent here by her, she wanted to know why you haven't shown up yet. I tried to stall." Noah said without emotion.

"It's okay, as long as the food arrives there, we'll probably get in trouble." Ryou sighed and walked past the other pale man.

"The foods saved!" Malik cheered raising the plastic that once resembled a bag. The other man that looked at Malik was checking him out. Ryou noticed the hungry gaze he gave Malik.

"That's great," Ryou said.

"Let's go before the witch comes looking for us," Joey sighed.

"Thank you again. I hope there is something we can do to repay you." Yugi bowed with a shy smile.

"Maybe later when we bump into each other. You guys all look busy." Yami said. Yugi's big purple eyes looked up to him and smiled.

"We hope to see you soon," Yugi and Ryou said as they grabbed their bags.

"We'll walk with you," the well built man said helping Malik with his bags.

"Here little one let me help you, these are far to heavy for you." the tri-colored haired man helped Yugi.

"You need help?" the white haired man said not knowing what else to say. He felt kind of shy all of the sudden.

The younger ones nodded and kept walking. Ryou saw Joey carrying all of his bags. He decided to help Joey with the bags. Ryou saw the tall brunette give him a once over look. They made eye contact for a while. Innocent chocolate brown eyes meeting ice blue eyes. Then his gaze landed on Joey. Ryou saw an emotion in his eyes. Then it went away completely in a heart beat.

"Ryou, this is my brother Seto! Seto this is Ryou. Ryou was the one that aid me and he fed me!" Mokuba said in excitement.

"Um… nice to meet you, Seto." Ryou said in unison.

"That's Marik, Yami and Bakura." Mokuba introduced everyone with a smile. "Oh, and I'm Mokuba!"

"I'm Yugi, this Malik, Joey and Ryou. Hey you have his last name, Bakura." Yugi said smiling. "And his name is Noah."

"Really now," Bakura was close to Ryou's personal space. He had no shame.

Ryou blushed a bit. He held the bag in his arms, it was shaking a bit.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys some other time." Ryou tried to shy away.

Bakura had other plans. He grabbed Ryou's chin and kissed him next to his lips. Bakura smirked and stepped away.

"Noah!" a terrible scream from hell-I mean Tea screamed. She was walking to go see Riku when she spotted Noah and the others.

"Crap the meddling witch." Joey slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Here I thought I was going to sleep without any nightmares." Malik snorted.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know that Riku will punish you for taking your time?" Tea folded her arms under her chest. She gave Bakura and the others a once over glance.

"They were attacked." Noah said calmly.

"I want no excuse," Tea pointed at Noah.

"Get in, or I'll tell her that you guys all were playing hooky and were with your lovers." tea walked away stomping.

"Well," Yami began.

"What a bitch," Marik spoke out. Malik turned towards Marik.

"I suppose we are to go now. Good night." Yami and the other left. Bakura glanced behind him to see Ryou look back at him. They made eye contact; Ryou blushed and turned away with a shy smile. Bakura smirked and kept walking.

"And just where were you?" a voice was heard once they entered the orphanage.

"Grocery shopping. Did you forget?" Malik had on a blank face.

"You took your time." Riku glared.

"Well we would explain, but Tea here probably explained for us." Joey growled Tea's name.

"That you were out with your lovers? Tell me now, I want their names." Riku had a whip in her hand. She used it sometimes to scare them. If she hurt them physically the inspectors would notice and take everything away from her.

"We didn't get them," Malik said lying.

"You guys are tiring me out. You will be punished." Riku thought for a moment, then she smirked. "No food for tomorrow, you may sit down with the rest, but no food."

"What?" Malik and Joey said at the same time.

Ryou sent a glare at Tea who was sitting in the stairs. She had on a smirk. When she saw Ryou giving her a glare, Tea smirked his way.

"Get to be. I'm sure you can find it." Riku left with that ignoring the other's shocking stares.

Ryou sighed and followed his friends leaving the food on the floor. Once he was dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt he climbed in his bed. He looked up the stars and fell asleep with a smile dreaming about the man known as Bakura.

* * *

><p>Midnight: So…you like?<p>

Lil Sis: Who wants a Noah x Mokuba pairing? Cause I know I do.

Midnight: They are just to cute together!

Lil Sis: Hope you like it!

Midnight: A REVIEW is appreciated, and who wants a Noah x Mokuba? :D


	7. Shoot

Midnight: Its what you all have been waiting for! The Yami's and Seto are posing for a picture, so have your cameras out! XD Who's excited? -every Yaoi fan girl raises hand-

Psychotic: Hurry I'm sure they would rather read the story than listen to you talk.

Midnight: Fine, I own nothing. Enjoy this chapter. And THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK! :D

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 7

Shoot

Bakura woke up the next morning. He was the first one to wake up. He walked to the closet and grabbed his worn out towel and made his way to the shower. He took his shower quickly, by the time he was out there was a line waiting outside.

"I'm next!" Marik said getting inside the bathroom.

"Hurry, its almost time to go!" Yami scowled.

"Next time I'm waking up early. Whatever happened to the rooster the neighbor's had?" Seto asked.

"I haven't heard him in awhile." Mokuba said looking at the bronze teen who laughed a bit.

"What did you do to the rooster Marik?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remember Yami asking me how I got the lemon chicken for dinner a while ago…" Marik trailed off laughing insanely while closing the doors. He didn't miss the teens expressions.

"I'm going to be sick." Yami had an almost green face.

"Did he even cook it right?" Bakura asked.

"Did he even clean it right?" Seto asked no one.

Once they were all out of the house they were heading over to the familiar light green building. Duke was inside waiting for them with the secretary. He looked up and gave them a lazy wave.

"Hey guys, let's go. See you later Cassie." Duke said and walked to the elevator. They walked inside the elevator.

They went to the familiar room. Inside the room Mai was there talking in the phone. Today she wore a white dressing shirt with a black corset, and dressing pants, with black Italian leather shoes.

"Okay guys I'll drive you to the shooting. Let's go outside shall we." Mai said grabbing her bag and keys.

They walked down the parking lot for employees. She pushed the button on her key making a red sports car making a noise, and flash the lights twice. They all managed to fit, Marik getting shot guns. While the others sat behind them.

"Alright, this will be your first time getting this session, I wouldn't be too surprise if you don't know how to control your facial expressions." Mai said driving in reveres while checking the rear mirror.

"Control our facial expression?" Marik asked.

"Yup, got to control how your expression. If you smile, but a scowl is in your eyes then they'll have to re-take the picture until they see a genuine smile." Duke explained.

"I've seen some models with serious expressions in magazines." Bakura said.

"Well there are some famous models that do come out like that. But the photographer chooses for you. So whatever they tell you what to do, you will do it." Mai said driving in parking lot.

There were many cars parked around the Domino Central Park. Bakura noticed no one was around and the securities were in front of all the entrances. They got out of the car closing the doors and taking a look around. They saw a man walking towards them. He was tall long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He took off his sunglasses to reveal an amazing sapphire colored eyes.

"Alright glad you came. My name is Max, and I'm the one that will do the shooting. You must be the new guys." Max said looking them up and down.

"Yes, where are their wardrobe? They need to change." Mai said looking at everyone getting the whole shootout ready.

"Yes, Sara, would you take them so they could get changed. Hurry the sun is about to set at the perfect time." Max said shooing his assistant.

"Yes. Follow me." Sara said leading the way. She was a bit taller than Yami. Long reddish-orange hair, whisky colored eyes, tan skin.

Bakura noticed the looks Sara has been giving him. It unnerved him, she kept staring at him. The other's noticed as well and silently gulped, fearing for the woman's life. They went behind a couple more trailers until they stopped in front of a white, with a red line in the middle trailer.

"Here you are. This will be your changing rooms. The people who will be doing your make-up will be here in ten. Better hurry. And before I forget, there are nametags on your clothes. Okay I'll be leaving now." Sara left. She walked down the three steps down. She blushed a lot whenever she and the silver-white haired man made eye contact. Oh yes, she must have him no matter what. She smiled while planning out her small plan.

"Hey look Sara was telling the truth. They do have our names on it." Marik picked out his outfit for the shooting.

"Look 'Kura, I think there's a heart shape on yours." Marik smirked.

"Can you not call me 'Kura. Cut it out Marik," Bakura growled.

"But she likes you," Marik said in a sing-song voice.

"She could go like that boss of hers." Bakura glared ripping the nametag and picking up his outfit. He then left to the one many changing rooms.

"Let's go before he explodes and we all die." Yami said.

Seto snorted picking up his outfit and walking right after Yami. Marik soon followed with a smirk. Duke waited until they were finished. He would be taking them to the shoot out session.

Bakura wore a black boiler suit that overtones of two-piece; seemingly jacket and pants combination from the front, it's a boiler suit that is in fact joined at the back. It was more like a street wear-inspired aesthetic. The outfit was finished mostly with pants tucked into off-duty buckle up boots, as well as leather rucksacks and skinny double-around leather belts. How did Mai know his shoe size?

Seto came out wearing a blue cashmere coat with gold buttons, cotton shirt, cotton jeans, and leather shoes.

Yami came out at the same time as Marik did. Yami wore a wool coat, wool sweater, jeans, and Lucien Oxfords.

Marik's outfit is English Donegal tweed jacket, silk and cotton poplin shirt in melon, semi-polished calfskin, and munk straps.

"I like how I look. Don't I look professional?" Marik said posing in front of a three-way mirror. He winked at his reflection.

"A professional idiot if you asked me." Seto snorted.

"Guys lets go they are waiting for us," Duke said while putting a magazine down. He'd been waiting for them to hurry up.

As if on cue the door opened and in stepped some women who would be doing their make-up. Some of the women began to fan themselves as the four males were seated down. On leather seats in front of a mirror, light bulbs were all around it.

"My you guys are handsome," One of the ladies said walking up to Seto. She smirked as she heard a voice scowling.

"I got white head!" Another women said almost throwing herself at Bakura.

And so on they were in front of the guys fixing them. They just put on natural skin powder and tried (tried!) to fix their hair. Seto styled his hair back with the help of gel. Yami spike up some of his golden bangs. Marik's hair was hard. They tried to comb it down, it was futile. Bakura threaten to remove their heads if they touch his hair with anything.

"Alright, you all have to come with me. Max wants to see you." Sara said from outside the opened trailer.

The guys all followed her. Duke was right on their heels. Once they arrived Mai was talking with Max.

"You guys all look great, but, Marik, Yami and Bakura what the hell? Your hair?" Mai asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"I put some of my bangs up. I refuse to let them come near it." Yami said.

"There was no hope with my hair. They tried everything to style it right. Every time a comb runs through my hair it come back up. I think it's alive." Marik answered looking innocent.

"I wouldn't let them do a thing with my hair. God know what the hell they put on those liquids." Bakura glared.

"Whatever. Just don't screw this up, or you'll all die a slow and very, I mean VERY painful day. I'll make sure they don't find your bodies." Mai threaten them.

The guys all gulped and nodded. They were scared for their lives. Duke also looked a bit scared. Mai was scary when ever she can be. Mai just glared deadliness was written in her eyes.

"Alright people, let's get to work." Max said in a happy tone.

"Seto we need you to stand up next to the tree." Max directed to a tree with orange leaves.

Seto walked up to the tree. He stood there on what else to do. Max came up to him.

"Alright, now I will only say this once. I need all of you to breath, don't hold your breath, just breath and appear at ease. Always remember this, back straight, shoulders up. If you slouch your stomach will appear. Do you want that? No? Great. Despite your weight or state of shape, your abdomen will appear more toned if you flex." Max instructed.

Seto and the others nodded their heads taking everything in. They want to make Mai happy, and not die.

"When looking at the camera, don't look at it. Look away from the camera with a mix of head and eye poses; looking off to the right or left side, or tilting your neck to either side can help you avoid direct eye contact with the camera. Your eyes can do all the work, while your head and neck can remain stationary in your modeling pose. In photo shoots; focus on your posture, attitude, and facial expressions."

"Seto have one arm long and straight by your side, make sure your other arm is bent and inside your pants pocket. One leg is straight while the other is casual bend. Make the modeling pose more real, less artificial." Max said getting his camera ready.

Bakura saw Max getting ready to take Seto's picture. Seto had on a small, very small smile. Seto was facing the camera, but he didn't look at it. His gaze was somewhere off to the right. Max snapped a couple pictures at Seto.

When Max was done, Yami was next. He told Yami how to pose. Yami had to stand next to a bush still in full bloom.

"Yami you'll move your head a quarter of an inch in any direction. You can create major changes in how old you'll look, then stick your chin out just a tad bit. Yes like that. Now, having it angled is key to some people who cannot master their face-on pose. Flex your muscles. Put your right hand straight while the other hand is slightly bend, not too bend, just slightly. Great now, give a small smile like Seto." Max said.

Max once again took many pictures of Yami. Yami did a great job in posing for the pictures like a natural. Max was very impressed with the first two. Now he picked Marik, who stood up in the middle of many trees.

"Marik, try to pose with the left leg forward and bent, right leg back with knees locked, and hips rotated to your left. Face the camera. This pose will make you appear poised and strong, which I'm pretty sure you are, anyway, relaxed as well-which means you should not be straining." Max told Marik how by showing him and making him do it at the same time.

Once finished taking Marik's pictures, he told Bakura to stand right in front of the most eye-catching fountain. It resembles a pineapple standing with grace. The water was coming out from all around the pineapple-like fountain, and kept falling down.

"Bakura you have to stand gracefully in front of the water fountain. You will have to have all your weight in one leg, have your hand inside the pockets with thumbs showing, then lower your chin a bit. Last, but not least give a small smile. Remember look natural." Max instructed getting his camera ready.

Bakura was told what to do. He posed exactly how he should as Max took his pictures. In one of the pictures he gave a smirk instead of a smile. Mai noticed and smacked her forehead. She was surprised on all of them, because they know what they are doing. It's like, they were born to do this.

Once they were all done, Max gave them the all clear and called it a day. Bakura looked up at the sky to see it was darkening. Yami, Seto and Marik came up next to him. They turned around when they saw the reddish-orange hair woman coming their way. She smiled seductively while looking at Bakura.

"Well done everyone. I haven't seen Max this happy in a while." Sara smiled looking only at Bakura. The man was just gorgeous for words. He was like a walking god.

"Thanks, we have to go." Yami said walking to their trailer.

"Bakura, since you're done with the pictures, would like to go out with me, and have some dinner?" There was no way that Sara was going to let Bakura walk away from her.

Bakura looked at the girl as if looking at the ground. Emotionless. He was about to say his answer when someone caught his eyes. He turned around to see Mai walking up to him with a smile on her lips. Duke walked up looking at Sara with interest.

"Bakura, Seto, Marik , and Yami well done on your first day. I'm very proud of you guys. As a reward I'll be taking you all out to celebrate. My treat. Seto bring Mokuba." Mai said sweetly.

Sara was about to tell Mai where to shove her invitation when Bakura answered.

"We will be glad to go with you. Sorry Sara, Mai's my boss. Can't let her down now can I." Bakura smirked while turning around to an almost growling Sara.

"No, but we could always see each other. Bye 'Kura." Sara said getting on her toes and kissing him on his cheek. Bakura almost gagged. This was not like he kissed Ryou. Ryou's skin was velvety, soft as silk. Not chap like Sara. He didn't like the nickname that Sara chose for him, it just sounded wrong.

"Aww, 'Kura she likes you. I sense a love triangle." Marik said with seriousness in his voice.

Bakura wiped his cheek where she kissed him, then spat on the ground ignoring Marik. They made their way back to the trailer so they could change out of the clothes.

When they were done changing back into their normal clothes, Mai was waiting for them inside her sports car. Duke was inside on the back. They climbed inside the car and drove off.

"Bakura a heads up," Mai said stopping the car at a red light.

"On what?" Said teen asked.

"On Sara, she may look fragile, and couldn't even hurt a fly, but she is more different than you know." Mai answered waiting for the light to turn green.

"What are you talking about. I don't like her, let alone can't stand her." Bakura glared at the other car making a little girl cry.

"Just be careful around her." Duke warned narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be careful. Not like I could just fall in love with her. She's not my type. Nor I care about her." Bakura mumbled watching the car turning to the left as the light turned green.

Duke sighed and hopep that he didn't have a secret lover, for he did not want the same faith to happen to Bakura as it happened to him.

* * *

><p>Midnight: First to REVIEW will have pictures of Bakura posing with only a towel on! XD<p>

Psychotic: You just tell them that. XP

Midnight: I hope you guys like this chapter, don't worry you'll all know what happened to Duke's past all in due time. In the next chapter it will be the same day, only with the Hikari's and Joey. Oh how will they survive Riku's torture!

Psychotic: We hope you like it!

Midnight: REVIEW! Please. Take care. ^^


	8. Miserable Life

Midnight: Hey people, thanks for all the reviews. You guys ROCK! XD And here is the next chapter.

Psychotic: Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Joey's suffering.

Malik: Why are we always the ones suffering?

Psychotic: Cause, we want it that way.

Ryou: What did we do to deserve this? -big eyes-

Midnight: For being too cute! XD

Yugi: I have a bad feeling… O.o

Joey: Hurry, I want to be with Seto! DX

The rest of us: O.o

Ryou: Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Joey: Enjoy. Grr…-blushing-

Yugi: Warning, bad words, and Angst.

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 8

Miserable Life

Riku kept her word.

Ryou and the others were currently tied to the chair. He saw everyone eating with so much hunger, that you'd think they are pigs instead of humans. They were only tied to a chair right in front of the cafeteria, hands really tied behind them, and face forward.

Ryou heard Riku eating behind them. They saw Tea from one of the tables smirk while putting a piece of pancake dripping of syrup. The others weren't affected by this, they held their head high.

Ryou just sighed, he was a little hungry, not a lot to be drooling. He saw the others, Malik held his head high with a glare, Yugi was just staring ahead with a blank gaze, Joey he did what Malik was doing only a more scary glare, and Noah just sat there looking down with a thinking gaze, not bothering to stare at the people eating like animals in front of them.

"Look up stupid," Riku pulled Noah's hair so he could look up.

"Leave him alone Riku," Malik glared at her, yeah he wants to kill her with a flamethrower. Ah the music of her voice when she is getting burned alive.

"Quiet, and look straight!" Tea ordered hitting the side of Malik's chair with a long ruler.

"What gives you the right to make us do what you want?" Joey growled. Thinking almost the same thing, only he wanted to throw her on a volcano.

_Slap_

"Tea is to be treated with the same respect you give me," Riku said after slapping Joey.

"You can't slap a minor! You could get sent to prison," said Ryou with his own glare. He has had it, you can mess with him, but you can not mess with his best friends, (you guys might not know it but he could get homicidal).

Riku walked up the white haired teen. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Everything," Ryou said still looking at her dead in the eye.

"Does someone want to go the Dark Room for a few days," Riku smirked seeing Ryou's scared face.

"You wouldn't," Yugi said looking just as scared as Ryou.

"I would. In fact why don't we go?" Riku questioned untying Ryou.

"Don't take him!" Yugi cried.

"Riku when I get my hands on a lethal weapon I will murder you." Malik yelled.

"Don't take him, we'll be good!" Noah shouted. He liked Ryou since he could remember. He was found in the trashcan right next to the orphanage by Ryou when he was only a few days old. Ever since that day, Ryou was to take care of Noah until he could walk and go to the bathroom on his own. Riku fired everyone who was working for her step-grandmother, and hired people like her with the same attitude. Joey, Yugi and Malik were there helping him in secret, because it was Ryou's responsibility to care for the infant, even if he was still small. Noah sees Ryou as a mother figure, considering that he looks like a girl.

"Aw, baby misses his mommy," Riku laughed dragging Ryou by the hair.

"It will be okay Noah, be strong. And don't be afraid of no one." Ryou said before they left.

Riku dragged him to a familiar place. She shoved Ryou inside and closed the door with full force. Ryou felt some of the large nails scratch his skin making him bleed. He sat on the floor with his knees on is chest. Ever since he was little he was always locked inside this dreadful thing.

The space shrunk as the years passed, he could barley fit while sitting down. The nails were two inches away from him. He sat there thinking of what to do since Riku had 'forgotten' them for days. That's why they looked so thin and hardly any fat to keep them warm in that ice cold room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Joey glaring at Tea's big head.

"If we get her more mad, she'll just beat up Ryou," Malik sighed.

"We have to get rid of her and the others. Why can't we just go to the police and report her. We have so many witnesses and scars that they'll believe us." Yugi said with hope in his eyes.

"Look at them Yugi. I doubt they'll be on our side. They are fucking afraid of that bitch." Malik said with a growl.

Yugi looked to see that they are very afraid of Riku. She has scarred them for life. Some even ate while shaking. Others were talking to themselves, wow, Yugi and the others just noticed that some are so far off from a little help, that they need therapy for the rest of their lives.

Malik really took a good look at everyone, and for the first time he just noticed everyone needing mental help. He looked to see Noah, and thought that he too might need help, since Noah is younger than them.

They spent their day tied up to the chair just looking bored or making small talk. They would get slapped by Tea if they talked. Tea made sure to leave red marks on their faces. She just loves this kind of control she has on them. Maybe she could get away by scratching them as well. Riku really did favored her.

Ryou was still sitting down looking up with a blank stare at the door that had large nails stuck his way. He hadn't moved all in a long time. He lost track of time, maybe days. He doesn't know, but what he does know is that he's starving. His stomach growling wanting food, and now.

He saw the door open and there was Riku standing with a leather whip. Ryou knew he was getting it now. Why is it that he always gets beat up, but if it keep his friends and Noah safe he would do it.

"I will break your soul," Riku said with a sickening smirk. "Step out and take your shirt off."

Ryou did as he was told and stood there his back facing Riku. He held his ground not going to give her the satisfaction by crying. He closed his eyes as he felt the first hit.

Malik was now worried. It has been two days without seeing Ryou. Sure Riku locks him up for up to three days, but he also hasn't seen Riku. He saw Joey holding Noah and whispering words of comfort. Yugi was sitting next to them looking out the window it was cloudy outside, looking it was about to rain any moment.

Malik walked up to sit next to Yugi and sat down in front of him on the other bed. Yugi looked up to see Malik's light lavender eyes with a sad look.

"What if Riku whipped Ryou?" Malik heard Noah give a small cry. Yugi regretted what he said.

"No she didn't, she probably just locked him up and watching him now…" Malik looked up as the door to their room opened.

"Riku wants to see you in her office. Now," Tea ordered and left.

Malik and the others looked at each other giving confused looks. They got up and walked to the said woman's office of hell. Yugi was about to knock when Joey just walked inside rudely.

"What do you want?" Joey asked with fake politeness.

"I called you in to get this thing cleaned up. He will go to classes tomorrow morning. And see if he wakes up. You're dismissed." Riku said with a sicken sweet smile.

When Tea stepped out from the room, she moved so the other could see what was behind her. Riku's smirked widen when she heard the gasps coming from Yugi and the others.

"Take him out of here. I better see him in classes the next day." Riku ordered in a dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Joey and Malik went to Ryou's side and looked over the still body. Yugi held a hysterical Noah tight in an embrace. Joey had to hold in his tears, he has to be strong for everyone. Malik had just a few tear running down, Riku went to far with him this time. They have to do something before she kills someone. Kill someone?

Ryou was on the floor his face to one side, his hair covering his face. His bare back held red marks from being hit by the whip. Other had gashes and were still bleeding.

Joey held Ryou gently from his arms, Ryou's back was facing upwards. Malik held him from the legs with gentleness. They both heard Ryou groaned. They gently went to their dorms as slow as possible without hurting Ryou.

When they got there, Yugi quickly dashed to the bathroom where, thankfully, the first-aid box was. Yugi came running out of the bathrooms and went to where they put Ryou down, with difficulty.

"Let's get them cleaned up," Joey said taking some cotton balls.

Malik grabbed his towel and poured a generous amount of alcohol on his towel. He gently put the wet towel on Ryou's body. He felt Ryou flinch and pressed a little to numb the pain. They began to clean the wounds as gently as possible. Yugi, with the help of Noah, began to wrap the bandages around Ryou, who was held up by Joey and Malik.

"Ryou," Noah looked at the still moving figure. He noticed Ryou have dark circles under his eyes, and very pale skin.

Ryou didn't move that whole day, they were worried. His breath was shallow, and he didn't wake up,

The next day, Joey woke up early enough to sneak inside the cafeteria to get something for Ryou. He came back to find Ryou still sleeping.

Ryou opened his eyes to look up and see everyone sleeping. He noticed movement coming his way. Ryou looked up to see Joey holding a plate of omelet and a glass of milk. Joey on the floor, knowing that if he moved the bed he would hurt Ryou.

"Here, I brought this for you. I'll give you the food since you can't move that well." Joey offered the food with a spoon.

"Thanks," Ryou blushed at being fed like a baby. His back hurt and with little movement he made his back hurt.

Not long Noah entered their room and sat next to Joey. Yugi and Malik joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"I'll survive," Ryou gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry. We have to tell someone, before things go even worsen for us. If you guys haven't noticed, everyday there is either one or two people disappearing. What if we are next." Malik said with big eyes.

"But what are to do? Riku won't let us go out again." Yugi said

"Riku kills the kids, beware of Riku's room!" a boy with light brown hair and green eyes said.

"What are you taking about?" Ryou asked.

"Beware of Riku's male friend, he likes pretty things. One day I have a sister, then nothing. Not a sister. She didn't came back. He killed her. Sister dead…dead." The boy said talking to himself.

Ryou and the others gave each other a look, that he clearly freaked them out. They were interrupted when Riku came inside the room, waking everyone.

"Mason, would you be a dear and come with me." Riku asked in a sweet voice that even said boy didn't buy.

Ryou saw that the light brown haired boy with green eyes looked up with wide eyes. He took a step back, shaking his head with his insane smile.

"No. You're going to take me to him. I just know it. No. he killed my sister. He freaking raped her! No I don't wanna go. You can't make me!" Mason screamed clutching his light brown hair, while shacking his head at the same time.

"No. Your sister is looking for you. She's in her room. Come with me." Riku faked a sweet smile and put her hand out.

"Really? She's not dead? She's actually looking for me? You promise?" asked Mason with big eyes saying that he had lost his mind long ago.

"Yes. Now come with me. Let's go together." Riku said.

Mason took her hand and left. He had on an insane smile waving at everyone.

Ryou never saw Mason again in the whole day. He was forced to go to classes and walk, thankfully, his friends helped him go to his classes, not caring that they get yelled by their teachers.

* * *

><p>Malik: You're sadistic.<p>

Midnight: I know. I feel bad. But I'm a sucker for Angst. -.-u

Psychotic: Yes, you are. Poor Ryou.

Ryou: Why do I always get hurt? T-T

Joey: Don't worry we will be-

Midnight: Don't give anything away! -scolds-

Yugi: I'm surprise we haven't gone mad like the others.

Ryou: True.

Psychotic: Cheer up guys. In the next one you guys get to read about the Yami's and Seto half naked in a towel. X3

Midnight and the others (along with the Yaoi fans): Fuck yeah! -drooling-

Ryou, Malik, Joey and Yugi: REVIEW! You know you guys want to! Hurry press the button!

Midnight and Psychotic: O.o ? anyways have a Happy Halloween. XP


	9. Rules!

Midnight: Hello everyone. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'm glad people are enjoying my story even thought my grammar is shit. XD

Wolf: Don't worry, you will someday become a better writer. Just learn from your mistakes. :P

Psychotic: We are just so happy that this story is a hit! Over 40 reviews and it's only on chap eight! We love all of you. And since you all voted yes to Stepshipping, there will a Noah x Mokuba. XD

Seto: Get on with this sappy soap opera crap. Your annoying me.

Marik: I thought it was beautiful. -sniff-

Yami: Marik, are you crying?

Marik: No, I just got something in my eye.

Bakura: Crybaby. Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank Ra.

Midnight: I heard that.

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 9:

Rules!

Bakura stared at Mai in shock. Hell, even Seto was in shock, along with the others. They all just stared at Mai, not daring to say a word. Bakura took in the big hose that resembles a medium size mansion. The floors all had Italian tiles that looked polished, a huge stair case that split in two leaving into different directions. A small table was right next to the door, it had a big vase of fresh lilies, a wall mirror with candle holders at their sides was a bit to the far side of the table.

"Welcome to my home, and soon to be your home as well. Go on ahead and have a look." Mai gestured them to look around.

Bakura quickly checked out the rest of his future home. He opened double doors to see a big living room with a 'L' shape couch taking up half the living room., pillows sitting neatly on it A glass table was right next to it, holding a crystal lamp and some magazines about fashion. A small square wood table was sitting in front of the couch. A huge flat screen TV was placed next to the window with the drapes opened. A furniture was decorated around the whole living room, to make it have a homey feel, he felt relaxed.

Bakura walked up to the drapes and felt it soft as a baby's bottom, he looked over to see a normal size pool, with a diving board, a few chairs and a table with an umbrella resting in the center of it, four chairs were sitting neatly around the round table.

Yami looked inside the bedroom, it was huge. Bigger than the apartments living room. The bed was a king size, with yellow comforts and pillows were all stacked up neatly in order. He wanted to jump on the bed like a little kid wanting to go jump in the jumping house. He saw two more doors, curios he walked up to one. He opened the door to reveal a bathroom. White tiles with black glittery dots showed the reflection of himself. It was that clean. The sink was an oval porcelain shape, a small cabinet was under the sink with double doors and silver handles. The toilet was chalk white, and located further away than the bathtub. The bathtub could easily fit four people, and it looked like one of those spa look-alike bath. All in all the bathroom was beautiful and way bigger than their old cramped up bathroom where only was a small sin, next to it was the toilet, and on the other side of the toilet, was a small bathtub that not even Mokuba could lay flat on it.

Seto walked in the humongous study room. He felt so much at home that he started to look up the books. So many books that caught his interest were about companies, and electronics. He climbed up the wall size book case on a latter and reached for a book. He liked it and climbed back down, he looked at the cherry wood desk with the leather seat, which looked comfortable. He shrugged and walked up to the seat, he sat on it placing a book on the table. He saw the flat screen computer to his right, a phone was to his left, a pencil cup was a next to the computer, a fax/printer was sitting next to the desk. Seto was going to like it here.

Marik was inside the kitchen to see it was huge. The table could easily fit in twelve people, a vase with lilies was sitting neatly in the middle of the table with a white silky table cloth, and black mini cloths so a plate and silverware could rest. He made his way to see the kitchen, an island was resting in the middle of it. A huge double door refrigerator was on the other side on one wall, all the cabinets had wooden doors, with silver handles. All in all the kitchen was big.

Mokuba was in the game room, where it had many games. A Wii, Xbox 360, and a Play Station 3 were all sitting in a furniture. There was a widescreen TV being held by a black polished wood table, the games were all set neatly in order. There were bean couches in different colors, a small table in front of the bean couches with a floor lamp.

"Do you all like it?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but why are you doing this for us?" Yami asked.

"I saw where you all live. There is no way my models will be living in there. Besides, I'm always by myself with Duke. Sometimes there the cleaners that come and clean, but that's once a week. A little bit of company will do me good." Mai said opening the doors to the living room.

"Awesome, I want to live here. Can we Seto." Mokuba gave Seto the eyes.

"Sure," Seto said not resisting the big eyes.

"We will as well. Don't we need rules?" Yami asked.

"No having alcohol,"

"Got it," Yami said.

"No drugs, curfew is at ten, on weekends it's whatever. Parties, as long as they're innocent."

"Define the last one?" Bakura asked.

"As in don't bring in stripers or anything sexual." Mai said.

"Aw, man," Marik mumbled.

"Last, no sex." Mai ignored Marik.

"I can cope with that." Seto said

"Can we masturbate?" Marik raised his hand as if he was in school.

"I don't even want to hear it." Mai said smacking her fore-head.

"Is that all clear?" asked Mai.

"Yes," were heard from the five. Yes this even included sweet innocent Mokuba.

"Good, now let's go so we can make it to the shoot." Mai said walking out the double doors.

"We have another one?" asked Seto.

"Yes you all do. Mokuba do you want to stay, or come with us?" Mai asked.

"I want to go! I want to see how my big brother poses." Mokuba smiled innocently.

"Let's all go. Pile up everyone." Mai said getting her keys out.

Mai drove inside a big house-like gym. All the males gaped and stared at the house. It was a two story house like any other, there were cars parked around the street. Everyone seemed to be inside the building, since there were getting cameras inside and umbrellas as well.

"Follow me," Mai ordered.

They all went inside to see a small gym, there were a few people there as well. There was Max again. He seemed to be yelling at his crew to get his coffee and croissant. He had his loud speaker resting in his hand while the other was pointing where they would be making the shoots.

"Max, we're here." Mai announced as she stepped forward.

"Great. Tell your models to get undressed and into these white fluffy towels. I have to be in another shoot in a half and hour. Hurry! And where the hell is my coffee? Sara!" Max yelled.

"Are we going to get undressed here?" Yami asked, horror written all over his face.

"I am not undressing here." Marik glared at some of the younger women who were drooling. They liked the idea of them undressing in the open.

"I have dignity, and I will not undress myself." Seto glared.

"He was just kidding." Mai sighed.

"He better be." Everyone looked at Bakura who had a hammer on his hand. "What?"

"Why do you have a hammer?" asked Yami.

"No reason." Bakura smiled innocently while throwing the hammer somewhere.

In distance Sara was walking with coffee in her hand the other held a plate with Max's croissant. She was grumbling about stupid bosses and their lazy asses, when something hit her in the head. She dropped everything and fell to the ground. Since no one was around her, she laid there for a while.

Back to Bakura and the others.

They were lead by Max to their room where they can undress and put on that towel. Max told them to be ready in five minutes, they all nodded. Once the door closed they all turned around giving each other their privacy, and undressed. Seto grabbed a royal blue silk robe and fasten it up. Yami grabbed a red one, Marik a dark violet, and Bakura a black one.

They headed towards the small studio to find Mai. They found her, Mokuba was right next to her. Duke seemed to be talking to a random guy with slate hair, dark brown on top, and light brown on the bottom. They all just noticed Duke just got there.

"Alright everyone get ready, and if you don't I will cut down your checks by half! Which reminds me. Where the hell is that woman?" Max had a vein popping out of his fore-head.

There was the same women who had done Bakura and the other's hair and make-up. This time they had some sprayers that contained some sort of crystal clear liquid inside. Bakura was suspicious now, he didn't trust the women. All of the sudden the women began to have a racing contest to see who would get who first.

"What the hell is that?" asked Seto.

"It's just water, silly." a woman said fluttering her eyelashes.

"What's it for?" Yami asked.

"To mess your hair up a bit." Another said.

"Mess up?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We will be spraying your fore-heads a bit." Another answered.

"Now, take off your robes so we can hurry for your shoot out."

Bakura glared daggers at the women, if they dare touch anything below the body he will find the hammer he threw earlier. He was going to take the pictures last, so he doesn't have to take off his clothes now.

Once the ladies were done with Marik, said male was called to stand with his back to the lockers. Mai had scolded them to be in their best behavior. He waited to do what he is about to be told.

"Alright Marik, since you have a well-built body, with a wide chest," all the women drooled at his half naked body with rock-hard abs. "I want you to pose with your chest towards the camera, having the thighs half way open, and having the chest straight forward. This will accentuate your masculinity. Give a sexy smile cause this is for 'Man Up' magazine. Look like you worked really hard to get your body, and a sexy smile. Remember, don't look at the camera." Max said.

Marik did as was told. He was giving a sensual smile that made all the girl's melt and have dancing hearts in their eyes. Max ignored this along with the others. He began to take a couple pictures of Marik and telling him to have his back straight.

When Max was done, he called out to Seto. Seto took off his robe, and waited very patiently for the women to finish with him. He was told to get near the orange locker have his right hand inside it, while showing his hard six-pack, narrow waist, the towel went bellow his belly button just like Marik's. He was told to look the other way facing his left with a calm expression, his left hand resting in front of his body.

Max began to take pictures of Seto, and yes, his calm expression. Even Mokuba was awed at his big brother. He heard Yami's name being called, once Max was done with Seto. He saw his big brother put on the robe quickly and went to their side.

Yami was to have his right fore-arm resting on one of the locker, so it would look like he was leaning. His head was slightly turned to the left and his eyes were looking up as if thinking of something. His strong chest was facing the camera while he angled his left hand up a bit. Yami had on a serious face. Max also began with the pictures.

"Is someone going to go look for Sara?" Max asked after he was done with Yami's pictures.

"Don't have to." Answered a painful voice.

"Where have-oh you look awful." Max explained.

Bakura and the others all saw Sara, she had a bruise on her fore-head, her hair was a bit messed up. She glared at her boss.

"Sorry, I was hit by a hammer, that was thrown my way, and fainted." Sara said.

"Damn, and I was going to use you for our next shoot out." Max said with a sighed.

"I will be glad to be back." Sara ran towards her boss. "Seriously, will you be taking me back? It's been five years."

"Yes, but looking at your face… I really don't know. It's ruin. Will you wear concealed?" Max asked.

"I will do anything to get my job back." Sara said in a desperate voice.

"What? You're going to give her the modeling job again! After what she did!" Duke glared.

"We have no proof if she ever did it in the first place. Calm down, Duke." Max said with a straight face.

Bakura was curious, he watched Duke stormed out of the whole building altogether. He didn't know what happened to Duke's past, and he was curious to wanting to find out.

"He won't forget." Mai piped up, she looked sad at him. Marik, Seto, Yami, and Mokuba all stared at her, even Bakura.

"Alright, Bakura I need you to…" Max began.

Bakura was up next, he took off his robe which caused Sara to drool-and glare at the other women-who were staring at her Bakura. He stood up a few inches away from the locker, strong chest facing straight at the camera, narrow waist as well, the towel hung low, his face looking inside, as if seeing what he has inside his locker. He was told to put one hand where the knot of the towel was, and the other to be resting at his side. Bakura gave a straight face, hair was resting on his back, he ruffle up his biceps, so the camera can get a better picture of him.

When everything was over, Max had to pack up and leave telling Mai that they would meet during the weekend, by a lake. It was called Crystal Park, the park was famous for it's forest, and big waterfall, many people would be going there in the summer, but since it's almost winter. The park would be almost empty.

"Alright, and remember, Sara will be in the shoot as well. Have a good day." And with that Max left the building. Some people were still packing the equipment.

"I can't wait to take a picture with you, Bakura." Sara walked up to him and slid a finger down the open robe.

"I can." Bakura slapped her hand away.

"I will see you later." Ignoring him, Sara left as well.

Once everyone was changed they all left to go back at their new home. Mai had said that they will be getting paid and they will all go shopping for some clothes. So it was all settled, they went to go buy clothes with their money and whatever they wanted to buy for themselves.

When they all got home Duke was waiting outside and had on a pale face. Mai looked questioning at him. Mai saw in the driveway another car. She looked at the car with a glare so scary, even Seto had goose bumps.

"Why is he here?" asked Mai.

"He's inside waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Asked Mokuba looking up at Mai.

Mai went inside the door, too busy with rage, and stomped up to the double doors that lead to her living room. She saw an old man with a wrinkled face, grey hair, and had on a designers suit. He was drinking his tea gently.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I came to tell you that," he put the tea cup and plate down to the table. "Give up on that bastard. He is as good as dead. I saw the ad of missing. Give up Mai, you don't even know how your child looked like. It could be dead."

"I will never give up on my child. Until I find it, I will assure you, father." Mai vowed.

Bakura and the others came inside the living room, they had heard everything. And were shocked, Mai had a child.

The old man was about to yell at them to get out when he looked at Bakura and froze. No it can't be. It looked exactly like his bastard grandchild, he froze for a while as if trying to see if it is him. Mai noticed his stare and looked at Bakura as if he had an answer. The old man glared back at his daughter once more.

"Just give up Mai, he is as good as dead-"

"He? So it's a boy. You did see him. Why don't you want to tell me, your only daughter, that had your grandson. Just tell me what he looks like and we will disappear forever." Mai had tears in her eyes.

"Yes it was a boy. But you will not see him again. I made sure of that. If you want to throw the police at me, guess who will win." Said the old man. He took his leave glaring at Bakura one more time and left out the door.

Mai was crying, it was true, if she did tell the police… there was no way they would believe her. Her father had money, power, anyone will not doubt him. So Mai began to cry her heart out.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Seto: When do we become a couple?

Marik: I want to hug and squeeze him and cuddle him and kiss him and take his clothes off and-

Wolf: Don't even go there.

Yami: a sneak peek for the next chapter.

Psychotic: Read on if you dare… :P

"**I can't believe Riku took us on this trip," Malik said with awe struck on his face.**

"**Hey what the hell is that coming this way?" Joey pointed towards something big coming their way down a small hill.**

**The shadows of the night covered it up not seeing what it was. The moon didn't help either, since the pine trees made shadows.**

"**I have no idea? It looks like a-" Joey was cut off.**

"**A bear!" shouted Yugi and Noah with horror.**

"**Holy shit! Ryou get the hell out of the water!" Malik shouted.**

**Ryou looked up from where he was gathering water with a bucket to see his friends with horror stricken on their faces. They were pointing behind him. Confused, Ryou turned around and stopped dead on his tracks. There was a huge bear standing on his back legs, and he didn't look happy at all.**

Bakura: Midnight would appreciate a REVIEW. -grumbles- I'm out.


	10. Crystal Lake

Midnight: Thank you reviews! XD DutchyPuppy I hope you get well soon! I swear to god I didn't even know that I was typing that! O.o

Wolf: We haven't watched Friday the 13th yet. We just chose randomly because Psychotic wanted a bear or a killer clown scene somewhere in the story. XD

Midnight: Yes, Mai is Ryou's mother. I was thinking about Chaseshipping, I kind of like that couple. :3 This is the chapter where the Yami's and Seto will get together with the Hikari's. Oh boy, Mai will finally get to meet her long lost son, but she doesn't know that yet. :P

Psychotic: I wanted the killer clown! DX

Midnight: Don't worry my child. I will put it up somewhere… 'maybe' -smirks-

Psychotic: NOO! I want the killer clown! NOW damn it! DX

Wolf: Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy.

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 10: Crystal Lake

_In a far away place, where a trailer was moving super fast, was carrying a huge cage inside the trailer. Inside the cage was a huge bear that has rabies. The man that was driving the trailer just drove and decided to go near Crystal Park, which was close to where he needed to take the bear to be executed. The bear had already killed six people with it's deadly bites._

_The man was whistling along with the music, when a deer jumped up out of nowhere. It was night time and the man quickly turned the wheel making the truck go sideways and fall of the cliff and right into Crystal Park. The man was unconscious, the trailer had a huge hole where the cage hit, the cage was broken and the bear got up it's red eyes targeting someone. The bear left deep into the woods._

"Alright listen you maggots," Riku walked up inside Ryou's class. Malik, Joey and Yugi were in the same class. The teacher stopped what she was doing and listened. "I will be taking you all to a nice field trip for three days. Pack up your shit and meet me in the front of the orphanage, there will be some supervisors waiting for you right next to a bus. Get moving!" Riku snapped her fingers.

Ryou followed Joey to their room. Yugi and Malik were excited to go camping into Crystal Park, a very popular place where a family could enjoy it's beauty. It has a lake with a huge waterfall where you could dive. Malik has looked up Crystal Park through the internet and was so giddy. Ryou smiled at his friends, child-like behavior. He had a bad feeling though, deep in his gut.

"Ryou, when we get there we should dive from the water fall. Yugi and Joey could be or judges and score us!" Malik said in a hyper tone that it was a bit hard to understand.

"I want to go hiking, I heard that in the hills you could find interesting insects. In a cave myth has it that if people with pure hearts enter, they will see butterflies glowing in the dark!" Yugi exclaimed very happy.

"I don't think that could happen. It's just a myth." Joey said raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"No, it's true. We read it in the computer!" Malik pouted.

"If you're sure." Ryou smiled softly.

"Noah, aren't you excited?" Yugi told the boy who joined them. He already had his duffle bag on his back.

"A little," Noah responded.

Ryou and the other's all gathered their belongings into a small bag and zipped it up. Ryou being Ryou, made sure that everyone had their things and made a double check. Once they were done, they headed out into the bus with happy faces.

"Bakura, are you ready?" Mai yelled from down the stairs. She was suppose to take them five minutes ago to their schedule location.

"Where's Duke?" Mokuba asked looking around.

"I send him to go tell Max that we might be late. I'm pretty sure that he wanted to go see the new guy who Max just hired, I think his name was Tristan." Mai answered.

"He's allowed to have somebody and we can't?" Marik whined.

"First of all, Duke is my butler/model. I rarely use him now." Mai answered again. She was about to yell at Bakura to hurry up when said male was descending from the stairs.

"It's about time." Yami muttered.

"Well sorry for brushing my teeth. Did you all wanted me to take pictures with ugly yellow teeth?" Bakura glared.

"No, now hurry." Mai said walking out the door the other's right on her heels. Mokuba wanted to go too, who could resist Mokuba giving the eyes?

Mai drove to the park to find it full of cars. She barley found a spot when another car left the park. Mai got out of the park and walked up to their spot. Bakura walked right behind her, for someone who wears Gucci heels she sure walks fast…almost running. Seto was walking right next to the blond woman, he noticed a bus parking in the bus parking lot. Yami noticed where Seto was staring and looked only to almost stop dead in his tracks. He saw a woman with long light brown hair in a bun, her burgundy eyes glared at anything that moved, but that didn't want to make Yami stop what did was a short tri-colored hair boy that jumped down, followed by the same people who were in the alley.

"Hurry," Mokuba grabbed Yami's leather short-sleeved shirt and dragged him behind his smaller body.

"Finally, alright you guys this will be for next years new perfume line. I want Bakura to take his shirt off. Sara will be with you in this picture, she will be coming out at any minute. Bakura you are to hold Sara's waist and look seductively towards her eyes, while she does the same to you. I want you to hold her like you love her with all your heart." Max said writing down something in a notebook.

"Why do I have to?" Bakura did not like the idea of holding Sara like that at all. He'd rather vomit and rub it in his eyes than hold her against his chest with love in his eyes.

"Do it Bakura," Mai ordered rubbing her temples with her fingers, a migraine was coming.

"Bakura just do it, just pretend she's Ryou." Marik said while smirking.

"Who's Ryou?" Mai asked curious.

"Someone Bakura has a crush on," Mokuba smiled innocently.

"We just met them by the alley. Nothing big happened." Bakura said hiding that small pink blush on his cheeks. He had missed the other white haired boy, even though they just met, it feels like he has known him for an eternity.

"I said no lovers. I can't believe you guys are not straight. Well at least you'll become even more famous." Mai quietly said. She wanted to know if Mokuba liked girls, but knowing how girly he looks with the long hair and small slender body, he was probably liking his own gender. If she were to adopt them, they sure as hell won't give her grandchildren.

"Okay I'm ready for my shoot," Sara said walking up to them she wore a pink robe. Her make-up was professionally done making her look younger than her real age. She was five years older than Bakura and the others.

"Alright you guys, I have this lake reserved for us for a while. Bakura stand up how I told you, Sara you are to hold Bakura from the waist and bring his body closer towards you. Look at him up in the face with lust, and a seductive smile. Both your faces close, looking like you're going to kiss each other." Max walked up to them. He put a flower behind Sara's ear. The water cascaded beautifully where they were going to stand.

Bakura saw Sara taking off her robe. She had on a white bikini. He almost gagged at her trying to walk very sexy. To Bakura, it was like a scarecrow trying to walk. Sara hugged Bakura and did as she was told. Bakura had to cover up his disgust and looked down at her with his lust gaze down at her. 'Pretend it's Ryou' Bakura repeated. The water was soaking them, making Bakura's hair wet and flat. Sara went a whole step and almost kissing Bakura on the mouth, just a couple of more inches and her lips would be kissing his. The water made a rainbow when the sun hit it making it give a beautiful glow as if they were really in love.

Marik sighed, he didn't like the look on Sara's face one bit. He watched as Yami and Seto had clenched their mouth. Marik turned towards Duke who was standing next to Tristan, Duke was glaring at Sara with hatred in his eyes. He saw Mai who has a hard look in her face. Marik looked at Max as he took his pictures.

Ryou set the tent where up to six people could fit. Good thing that it was him, Noah, Yugi, Malik and Joey sharing one tent. Yugi and Malik went to go look for some rocks so they could start a fire. They just wanted everything done early, if they were to go have fun like the other, they would be too tired to fix up the tent.

"I got the matches that Riku gave me." Noah said handing some to Ryou.

"Thanks," Ryou smiled receiving the matches.

"Man, I'm tired. I can't wait to go swimming." Joey smiled. He was already in his swimming trunks and shoes. A towel was resting on his shoulders.

"Did you bring your swimming trunks Noah?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I just need to change into them." Noah said walking inside the tent. He was changing.

"Did you bring yours?" Joey asked.

"Of course I did. I can't wait to swim." Ryou said stretching his arms up.

"Neither can us. I'm going to go change into my trunks." Malik smiled and walked inside. Noah already done walked outside. Yugi began to take off his clothes.

"Yugi, that's what are tents for. So you can change into your trunks." Joey said fake screaming like a girl.

"I already have mine on. I just need to take off my clothes, I'm not you guys who had to change." Yugi smiled.

"Whatever," Malik said walking out of the tent. Ryou walked in and began to change.

When Ryou was done, they all traveled the not so long distance towards the lake. There were signs in to where to go to the bathroom and such. The park only had one bathroom, if you had to pee, it was up to you. They walked a bit more until they saw some people leaving the lake. Ryou thought that he got a glimpse of another white head, but dismissed it as Malik grabbed his wrist and dragged him closer to the lake. It was slowly moving down taking the water elsewhere.

"Come on people. There's not a soul here. Lets have some fun!" Malik shouted in excitement. He left his towel and shoes in a nearby tree. The others mimicking the same and ran up the water fall.

"Whose going first?" Noah asked looking at the older teens.

"I vote Yugi," Joey said smacking the short teen's back.

"Say Malik," Yugi gulped. It didn't look this big, on the screen it looked much smaller.

"How about you Ryou?" Malik asked the white haired albino.

"Fine," Ryou got ready position about to fall down when another voice joined in.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Ryou knew who it was, but he couldn't stop his falling and fell towards the water. He turn around just in time to look up at Bakura's smirk as gravity pulled him down.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MALIK!" Ryou's scream was heard very clearly then a big 'splash' was heard.

Ryou opened his eyes upon feeling water around him. He held his breath and was swimming up, his hair making him look angelic. He rose from the crystal clear lake taking a deep breath, until another voice was heard. He looked up to find Malik making his way down, Marik and Bakura right next to him. Ryou tried to swim as far as he could, until the three of them made a big wave taking Ryou down to the water.

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Bakura asked as he held Ryou's small waist. His darker eyes looking down at big chocolate brown eyes with a smirk.

"We had to learn in the orphanage." Ryou blushed. He looked up at Bakura, after so long being far away, he finally got another chance to be next to him. He had forgotten one little detail that happened a while ago.

"Ryou we're coming down!"

Ryou and Bakura looked up to see six more teens diving from up the waterfall. Yugi looked like he was being dragged by Yami who was holding his hand. Joey was diving down trying to compete with Seto to see who would get to the water first. Mokuba and Noah just dived in not really paying attention to anyone else but each other. Ryou and the others who were already in the lake tried to swim away. It was already too late as they made a big splash drowning all four of them as well.

"That was so much fun!" Mokuba said hugging Ryou from the front.

"It was." Noah said almost smiling at the raven-haired pre-teen.

"I beat you Seto!" Joey yelled in victory.

"That was kind of fun." Yugi said hugging Yami from his back.

"I want to do it again!" Malik swam towards land.

"I'm after you." Marik said after the teen.

"No." Malik said. Both bronze skin teens raced up the hill.

"I have to go too, in case Malik gets hurt." Ryou said swimming towards land.

Bakura saw something in Ryou's back and began to swim after him. When he saw Ryou step out of the water, his eyes narrowed.

"Ryou," Bakura barked.

"Yes?" asked Ryou confused at Bakura's change in attitude. He saw Bakura walking his way now, since he was out of the water, the others also noticed Bakura's bark and stopped what they were doing and stared at the white-haired male.

"Why in the name of Ra, do you have marks on your back?" Bakura asked growling. He didn't like marks on Ryou's flawless skin, unless they were made by him on the neck.

Ryou, Noah. Yugi, Joey and Malik all froze and had their eyes widened. The other's all saw this and narrowed their eyes. something fishy was going on and it's not the fish swimming on the lake.

"Well?" Bakura asked after a while of waiting.

"Um…I fell." Ryou said and mentally scolded himself. How can someone believe that lame excuse, the marks were now scars of Riku's punishment.

"Really now. How can someone get line scars by falling?" Bakura asked with a growl.

"I can't tell you." Ryou looked away.

"Yes we can. In fact I'll tell you everything." Malik said coming down from the hill, Marik on his heels.

"Malik," Joey hissed. If they ever tell a soul of what Riku did to them, then they will go missing as well.

"Why can't we tell them. Maybe they could help us." Malik tried to reasoned.

"We will get in trouble." Ryou said panicking. He knew Malik won't hesitate in telling them everything.

"It was Riku who made those scars on him. She has ruind our lives since day one." Malik burst out. "She is the cause of why so many people go missing everyday claiming that they were probably adopted. She's a liar. She will do everything in her power to destroy us, one by one." Malik said or rather yelled it.

Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Yami and Marik all froze and stared at them with widened eyes. They didn't say anything in a long time.

"Is it okay if you guys meet us here at night? We promise that we will take you somewhere where you will call home." Bakura held Ryou's hands in his bigger ones.

"Are you saying…" Ryou dared not finish as hope flashed in his doe eyes.

"I promise we'll take you somewhere where no one's going to hurt you." Bakura put his fore-head on Ryou's and closed his eyes. He wants to kiss him so bad, but it's not time for that, yet.

"Really? We get to leave that awful orphanage?' asked Malik hope in his lavender eyes.

"Sure, just make sure you wait for us later like at nine." Marik said. He will take innocent Malik away from that witch and give him a better home. That is if Mai would like to keep them all.

"Wow, I'm excited." Yugi smiled up at Yami.

Joey smiled, a pair of blue eyes loved to see that smile more often. Noah looked happy too, and looked at Mokuba who smiled at him. Malik went to go to their camp site and collected shirts. He gave them a shirt and began hiking. They all decided to go into two groups. Noah went with Mokuba, Seto, Joey, Yami and Yugi. While Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou went another way. Promising each other to meet in front of the lake at seven.

Ryou traveled inside the caves, he saw the cave give out a dark aura. Ryou ignored it and kept walking right next to Bakura. The cave was split in two ways.

"We'll take this side," Marik held Malik's hand and went the other side. Malik didn't seemed to mind one bit as he was being dragged by Marik.

"Alright," Bakura didn't miss the smirk Marik was giving him.

Ryou walked a little up ahead to see a ribbon of light up ahead. The cave was wet and slippery, if Ryou would fall, Bakura made sure to catch him. And when Ryou would slip, Bakura caught him by the waist and held him up. Ryou would blush and mutter a thank you.

They got out of the cave and saw fireflies flying around the slightly now dark sky. The fireflies all glowed a golden color giving Ryou a look of a pure innocent angel. They heard gasps. Ryou looked up to find Yugi and the other's walking their way up the hill. Malik and Marik joined them a while later. The fireflies all began to fly around as if making a show and making figures.

"They look beautiful." Ryou said.

"Yeah," Joey whispered.

"Oh look," Mokuba pointed to a firefly landing on his finger.

"Aw," Yugi cooed as a firefly landed in the palm of his hands.

Ryou put his hands up slightly as if to catch the fireflies. The fireflies were around him, and one landed right on his nose. He smiled as the firefly rested on his little nose. Bakura stared at him with a slight smile. Ryou looked beautiful with that smile, the fireflies all seemed attracted to Ryou. The fireflies all went to another direction, leaving them.

"It's getting late. We should head out to." Seto spoke up.

"This way is much faster," Ryou said walking to the cave. Everyone followed the white-haired teen.

They walked up until they had to split paths.

"Remember, in exactly two on second thought one hour we'll be back here in this very spot. We will be waiting for you." Bakura said.

"Bring what you need, or just come with comfortable clothes." Yami said.

"We'll see you later." Mokuba smiled and waved after a while.

Ryou and the others waved happily and made their way back to the tent.

Bakura followed the others and walked up to their RV's. He needed to talk to Mai about Ryou and the other's; he didn't miss the small scars on the other's bodies either, Ryou's scars were more noticeable than the others. He walked up to a certain RV and knocked on it hard. The door opened and in revealed the blond woman.

"What is it Bakura? There will be another shoot tomorrow early in the morning. I suggest you go to sleep now." Mai said. She wore a tank top with shorts.

"We need to talk," Yami said.

"It's rather urgent," Marik said dead serious that Mai was almost shock.

"Alright," Mai let them in. "What is it?"

"We have a few friends of ours that are in trouble. And we need to help them, and no it's not about gangs and all that crap. They grew up in the orphanage…" Bakura said.

After they had told Mai everything they knew, Mai's eyes widened. She has never heard of such a horrible place in her life. She wanted to help the poor souls that live in such a place.

"Alright, bring them here." Mai said. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe they can live with us, after I talk to their headmistress. And if what you say is true, then we need to contact the police and have them talk to them so they could shut down that place."

"Okay, we'll be right back-" Yami didn't get to finish as Bakura walked out of the huge RV.

"You guy's, where the hell were you?" Riku asked glaring at them.

"We were just looking around." Ryou explained.

"Well go get me water on these buckets. They need to be filled, so we can water the fire when we go to sleep." Riku said throwing a couple red plastic buckets, one aiming at Ryou's face. A purple bruise now showed on his velvet skin.

"All of you go." Riku pointed at all of them.

Ryou and the others left the campsite with the red buckets. They all went to the lake, since it was night, the water was slightly cold.

"I don't want to go inside," Malik whined.

"Don't look at me." Joey said.

"Oh, I'll go. You guys stay here." Ryou growled and snatched the buckets from them. He went down the small hill, taking off his shoes, he stepped inside the water.

"What's wrong Max?" Mai answered the phone.

"What ever you do, don't go outside." Max said in a panicked voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mai asked nt liking Max's tone at all.

"Tristan and Duke are here saying that they had bumped into a grizzly bear with rabies. He has killed seven people in the park already. Inform Bakura and the others." Max hung up. Mai began to panic. The others didn't even have cell phones yet. She put on a jacket her sneakers and walked out. She made sure to have a bat with her in case she finds the bear before them.

Ryou was gathering water, from where Malik was standing it looked like a painted portrait. The water shined more in the moons glare. The trees made shadows on the ground, making it almost impossible to see.

"I can't believe Riku took us on this trip," Malik said with awe struck on his face.

"Hey, what the hell is that coming this way?" Joey pointed towards something big coming their way down from the small hill from the waterfall.

The shadows of the night covered it up not seeing what it was. The moon didn't help either, since the pine trees made thick shadows.

"I have no idea, it looks like" Malik was cut off.

"A bear!" Yugi and Noah shouted with horror.

"Holy shit, Ryou get out of the water!" Malik shouted.

Ryou looked up from where he was gathering water with a bucket to see his friends with horror stricken in their faces. They were pointing behind him. Confused Ryou turned around and stopped dead on his tracks. There was a huge bear standing on his back legs, and he didn't look happy at all. Ryou noticed foam coming out of the beast's mouth, and paled, the bear had rabies. There was blood in it's mouth. Ryou gulped and closed his eyes as one of the bear's paws was about to hit him, when someone pushed him into the water. Ryou opened his eyes, he looked up as he saw the face of his savior.

Bakura was about to have a heart-attack when he saw the bear near Ryou. He ran as fast as his long legs could. He was about to die when he saw the paw of the bear raise up in the air and was bout to hit him and kill Ryou instantly. He pushed him onto the water. He looked down to see if Ryou had any injuries. Only a small purple bruise, he frowned not liking such a thing appear on Ryou's velvet skin. A growl was heard as the bear was walking their way. Bakura helped Ryou up and tried to run to land, the bear pushed them more into the water. Ryou kept slipping in the muddy water as they kept walking backwards deep into the water.

The bear began to run tier way, ignoring the big rocks that were thrown their way by Seto, Marik and Yami. Mokuba was behind them safely secured. Malik and the others joined them into throwing rocks.

Ryou knew they were screwed, the bear could swim faster than them. He was in Bakura's arms when a bat hit the bear square in the nose. Ryou looked up to see a blond woman, hitting the bear with the bat.

"Mai," Bakura was amazed.

"Don't just stand there. Run, before I annoy the bear." Mai hissed.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and pushed him towards the other's way. Ryou didn't want to go and leave Bakura. Bakura glared at him and Ryou ran quickly their way. Bakura made sure that Ryou was in safety with them. He went to go help Mai; the bear got even more angrier and bite down the bat. Mai was up in the air still holding the bat, Bakura saw as Mai let go of the bat landing on the water, she got up and made her way towards him. Bakura held his hand to her and helped her run.

"Run!" Mai shouted to the group.

The group ran following the tallest ones who were Marik and Seto to the RV's. Mai made sure everyone was inside her RV. She closed the door just in time when the bear began to claw it's way into the door. Seto and Marik began to shove things in the door. Bakura and Yami did as well. Mai began to call Max to get the police.

"The bear is going to push the RV over," Joey said.

"It will hold on, for while." Mai said. She looked over the other teens over. Three of them looking like her models but more innocent. Her eyes lingered to Ryou, she stared at him, her heart beating really fast all of the sudden.

Ryou felt eyes on him and stared at the blond woman who saved him and Bakura. He looked confused at the woman, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Ryou was about to say something when the bear gave a powerful shove, the RV fell to it's side. The things that stopped the bear from getting inside fell where the other's had fallen. Ryou widened his eyes as he saw the heavy things making thier way towards them.

Bakura, Seto, Yami, and Marik all tried to hold the things in place. Joey and Malik helped by slowly moving them to another side. Ryou looked up just as the bear clawed it's way through the now opened or ripped off door. Everyone's eyes widened when the bear appeared right in front of them ready to kill.

* * *

><p>Midnight: There you go another chapter. Hope you all like it.<p>

Wolf: The bear will eat them. -gets hit- j/k. T^T

Psychotic: Next time on Tear Drop of Love:

**"Alright, you guys all get to come home with me, i will take care of everything." Mai smiled at them.**

**"You heard that you guys," Marik smirked at his other look-a-like. "You get to live with us,"**

**"Thank you," Ryou bowed showing his gratitued. Joey, Malik, Yugi and Noah did as well.**

**"Alright, Bakura go get ready for your-" Mai was cut off.**

**"Bakura are you ready. We still need to do one final shoot, it's for this Summer's line." Sara said clutching Bakura's arm.**

**Ryou felt funny all of the sudden, his chest began to hurt at the sight of her clutching Bakura's stronger arm. He looked away, so no one will notice the hurt look he was showing. He stared at all the equipment for the shoot. His eyes catching something from the corner of his eye. Marik was staring at him, he was giving Ryou a look as if to go beat the life out of Sara. Ryou just shook his head with a smile, he will never hit a girl, or in Sara's case a lady. Now Joey and Malik on the other hand, they would love to if they find said lady annoying.**

Midnight: I hope everything came out alright, my computer keeps freezing on me while I was typing. I hope there aren't any errors, not like I'm th best writer...-.-u _**REVIEW**_ please. Take care. :D


	11. Trouble Strikes

Midnight: Thank you reviews! I'm deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had shit going on and three people that I knew died this year. Well two, because I never met my great aunt. :(

Wolf: We are deeply sorry.

Psychotic: Enjoy, and Midnight doesn't own nothing.

Tear drop of Love

Chapter 11:

Trouble Strikes

Riku looked up when the teens all left down the hill, she smirked and called Tea.

"Yes Riku," Tea answered.

"Thank you for telling me about the bear with rabies, not many people watch the news like you do." Riku smirked. When they had arrived, she had taken some of the kids way into the woods, promising that she will be back, she left them and walked away. At first, she thought that Ryou and his friends were within the small group, but they weren't.

"How many died?" Tea asked with a small laugh.

"More than half of the group. I brought twenty-five, and only eight are still living. We need to get rid of more, I have already sent Ryou and the others to go fetch me water, they shouldn't be back at all." Riku laughed.

"Alright, what about the teachers?"

"I had to get rid of them too. Can't have any witnesses now can we." Riku smiled as she walked back to the camp site.

"So true, what will you tell the others when you return?" Tea asked as she laughed through the other line.

"The whole 'the bear attacked us, we got separated and the bear killed every other one of those poor souls. I manage to escape with a small group of students, but the bear used both claws and squished them to death', everything is going as we planned Tea. We just have to get rid of more of those kids, and awful building. god, I don't know why my step-grandmother decided to open up an orphanage." Riku said looking around the now destroyed campsite. She smiled as she saw the dead bodies laying around.

"Cool, I hope they could buy your story. I will be waiting for you." Tea said.

"Alright, dear. I should be getting back in a few hours, after I 'cry' and call the police. Bye." Riku hung up after she heard Tea's farewell.

Riku smiled and looked around, she put eye drops on her eyes; she redid her clothes, putting on mud and some blood from one of the corpses. After she was done, she ran like mad to go look for help, fake crying, hair messed up.

The bear roared from the top of the ripped off the RV's door, his red eyes glaring at everyone. The blood that was in his mouth drooled down with the foam, and saliva. The bear climbed up, got inside the RV and growled as it saw its preys, he slowly walked, or climbed down, its mouth wide open ready for the kill. Everyone walked to one side of the RV, where there was a window facing down.

"What are we going to do?" Malik walked more to the other side where the others were.

"Just, don't panic. Help will be here." Mai answered shaking slightly. She automatically hugged Ryou closer to her body without noticing.

The bear launched towards their direction. As if in instinct everyone all went separate directions, the bear hit the wall, its heavy body made the trailer roll to the other side, the only way down was the door that was facing up. The windows had cracks in them, the others were spread out, the bear also fallen, but regained quickly. The bear now launched to another person.

"Yugi get out of the way!" Joey shouted. He had Mokuba in his arms, he had caught the pre-teen before he could hurt himself.

Yugi was seeing stars, he got up and held his head. Someone shouted to him, looking up he froze right on the spot, wide-eyed, as the bear ran his way. Marik was almost right next to him, he grabbed the slender teen's small waist and pushed their bodies to the right landing next to Seto and Yami. The bear re-hit himself and made the RV flip over again. This time the RV seemed to had fallen down a hill, as the RV began to roll down.

Ryou screamed and clutched to someone who was also screaming, Ryou's eyes landed on Bakura who was trying his best not to let anything happen to Noah. He looked up seeing that he was hugging the blond woman. Something hit his head and made Ryou see stars, he let go to clutch the head, not knowing that one of the bear's paws hit him. Seto was trying his hardest no to let the heavier objects, he glanced at Yami holding his double who looked scared. Marik was 'protecting' Malik from anything dangerous, Seto rolled his eyes, he knew that Marik was probably taking advantage of Malik. Seto was cut shortly as his body hit something hard, he looked down to see Mokuba was looking right up at him with big scared eyes.

Yami held Yugi as their bodies were thrown around. He felt things hitting his body, he saw a knife hit the wall out of nowhere, Yami's nose was just inches away from getting cut off. Bakura felt like he was in a jump house, but the scary, killer version, of a super fun jump house. He didn't like it on bit, he glared at the bear as it was being thrown around like a stuffed animal by a three year old. He saw Ryou clutching his head, Bakura was now worried, did Ryou hit his head or something. Marik was holding Malik from the waist, he smirked inside, liking how right Malik fit. He saw as Mai was bouncing right next to the bear, Marik sweat dropped, the bear looked like it was trying to kill her with one of its claws. Everyone just tried to dodge the bear and his claws, or mouth while screaming their lungs out.

Ryou and the others felt the RV suddenly stop, sending everyone to bump on something. Everyone groaned and slowly gained knowledge of what jus happened, Ryou hit the back of his head, he groaned as sweet black waters took him. Bakura saw Ryou laying down motionlessly on the floor, blood seemed to be coming out of the side of his head. Joey was next to him clutching his head as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Yami groaned, his head felt like a hammer hit him.

"Joey! Ryou!" Yugi screamed really high.

Everyone looked at where he was looking and gasped. The bear was trying to walk the said teens way. Joey looked like he was about to get up, until something got his shoe, he tried to get the small sofa off him. The blond looked up as the bear wobbly made its way, ready to bite them. Joey saw Ryou unconscious on the floor and pulled Ryou closer to him. The bear saw this and grabbed Ryou with it's mouth by the ripped pants, and dragged him it's way. Joey pulled harder, he was loosing and the bear dragged him too, he felt himself get lifted up and looked up as the bear set him free of his hold. Joey kicked the bear with his shoe on the nose, he missed and hit it's eye; the bear growled and flung both bodies to on side.

Mai saw in horror as Ryou and Joey were flung by the side, she saw as Joey grabbed Ryou by the waist and held him up. Everyone heard a gun shot and saw the bear fall down, they saw a small spear, the bear was unconscious for the time being. Mai sighed until she heard something crack, they all looked around to see where the noise was heard. Their eyes landing on Joey with Ryou in his arms, the blond seemed to be frozen in place. Said blond looked down, he wished he hadn't as he was sitting down on the front window, it had cracks going every direction. That didn't scare Joey, what did was that he saw was that a tree had stopped their falling, and it looked like there was still a long way down.

"Whatever you do, don't move." a man said from the side of the door. He had the gun tied behind him.

Mai saw as he threw a rope. He instructed that only one person could climb up at a time. he also told Joey that with the slightest move the window would break and they would fall; even a small object falling down they would fall to their doom.

"What happened?" Ryou asked as he was slowly waking up. He looked around to see Joey with a scared face.

"Ryou, whatever you do, don't move. If you do we will fall down. The ranger guy said." Joey explained.

"What!" Ryou quickly sat up. Both teens heard more breaking noises and looked down, Ryou had wide eyes as he saw the cracks go on and on in different directions.

"No!" both teens heard the blond woman shout.

They looked up just as the small sofa that was being held by a door began to slid down to where Ryou and Joey were. Both teens wide-eyed held each other closer and closed their eyes as the sofa hit the window, making it shatter. Ryou and Joey began to fall, until Joey felt someone take hold of his hand, looking up he was met by a pair of blue eyes. Joey held Ryou by one arm close to his body, Joey knew that Seto won't be able to hold both of them. Seto was being held by Marik, the rope was tied around his body, Joey saw everyone holding that rope for dear life.

"If you let go, I will not forgive you." Seto growled still holding tight on Joey.

"Like I would love to fall down and kill myself." Joey replied glaring at him.

"Ryou, climb on top of Joey and myself, then hold on Marik's roped body and pull yourself." Seto explained as he saw a small wound on the side of Ryou's fore-head.

Ryou did as he was told. He climbed on top of Joey, and climbed over Seto, where Marik was holding Seto's other hand with both of his. Marik let go of Seto's hand and helped Ryou up with only one hand, guiding him up to the rope. Ryou began to pull himself up with the help of the rope, and some help on the way as a pair of strong arms hugged his and helped him get out.

"Thanks," Ryou looked up to see Bakura look relief.

Joey now hugged Seto from the neck as they began to be pulled up as everyone pulled Marik up by the rope. Joey's cheeks were red as a ripe tomato, he hugged Seto closer, smelling his manly aroma, he felt Seto hug him from the waist and blushed more.

Ryou saw as Joey was helped being pulled from the now ruined RV, he sighed in relief, everyone seemed alright, not in the beast shape, but everyone one is alive. He looked up as Bakura was still holding him, he nuzzled his face into Ryou's still soft, and now wild hair.

"Is everyone alright? Help will soon arrive." the ranger said as he helped Mai climbing up the high mountain.

Everyone all said yes, and climbed right behind him, helping each other. In an hour they all were on top of the mountain, where they had fallen. They stopped and rested there in the meantime. The ranger was talking on the radio to tell them where they were exactly.

"Ryou, Joey, are you alright. I was so afraid that both of you would die." Yugi hugged Joey and then Ryou.

"We are alright, Yugi. Thanks for saving us." Ryou smiled at Seto and Marik.

"Yeah, thanks." Joey said with a slight blush.

"Your welcome," both said teens said.

"Well, now is the time for you guys to Introduce me to them." Mai said looking at her models, and Mokuba.

"Right. Mai, this is Joey, he is one of the kids in that lived in the orphanage." Seto started.

"This is Yugi, he too lived there." Yami said hugging Yugi slightly.

"Meet my other half, Malik. Isn't he feisty!" Marik hugged Malik with a big innocent smile.

"This is Noah, Ryou took care of him his whole life, like a mother." Mokuba said in a big smile.

"And this is Ryou," Bakura introduced his other half. A slight blush graced Ryou's face.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mai, their boss." she smiled and was about to say something when a familiar males voice was heard.

"Mai, thank god you're alive. I knew it, not even a rabid bear could kill you off!" Duke yelled while running towards them. Tristan right behind him with a first-aid box in his hand.

"You know me too well." Mai smiled.

"How's everyone? Max is worried sick over you guys." Tristan said opening up the first-aid box.

"We're alright. Just a few scratches, we'll live." Marik said as he looked over Malik. He only had small thin scrapes from the fall, other than that he was perfectly fine.

"I need some disinfecting cream, and a band-aid." Yami said as he had a small scratch on his hand. He noticed that Yugi had a small wound on his arm. "Make that two."

"Ryou needs one as well." Bakura said as he got up and walked up to the slate-haired man. He grabbed what he needed and made his way towards Ryou who was slowly getting up.

Mai saw this and she needed to remind everyone that no lovers rule all over again. She saw as Ryou flinched at the contact with a cotton ball, she felt as if her chest hurt as she saw Ryou flinch. She somehow seemed drawn to Ryou, as if she was looking for him all her life, just like her son. Mai dismissed that thought as Duke sat next to her and helped her, she felt a small pain shot through her cheek, he then put on a band-aid and smiled.

"How you feeling?" asked Duke.

"Alright, just tired. I'm in need of a bath, and change of clothing. But I can't, my clothes were all in that RV." Mai growled.

"Chill, you can borrow some of their clothes, or mine. I'm sure something will fit you." Duke smiled innocently trying to hide his smirk.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Mai glared at Duke.

"Me? No, I was juts saying that you'll stretch they guys shirts with your chest." Duke ducked behind Tristan who sweat dropped as Mai tried to punch him.

"Hey, if you're RV-less, then where will you be staying?" Tristan changed the subject before he got punched.

"I'll find a way. I'm sure Duke will be a gentleman and let me sleep in his, while he sleeps outside." Mai smirked. Duke looked worried for a minute.

"Alright, you can sleep on his, while he sleeps with me. I have an extra room, it was suppose to be for another person, his wife was in labor, so he missed today and will be missing tomorrow." Tristan said. He gulped at Mai's intense stare.

"If I see Duke limping tomorrow, I'll know what happened." Mai said getting up and walked over where Ryou and the others were sitting and talking. Duke and Tristan right behind her.

"So you guys will all be bunking together?" Mai asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes," the models, and Mokuba said innocently.

Before Mai could say anything more a white van came to pick them up and drove them back to where the RV's were parked. they were all to tired to talk on the way and stayed quiet. Ryou shyly followed Bakura and the others to the RV, it was the same size as Mai's but a little more longer, it probably had more rooms. They all saw as Mai walked to another RV and closed the door right behind her, she yelled a goodnight and closed the door as everyone said it to her. Ryou saw Duke walking right next to Tristan, very close, as a matter of fact they were holding hands, and Ryou smiled.

"Well, there's only four rooms. The couch pulls out and it's small bed. Mokuba and I'll sleep there while the rest of you pair up." Seto walked up pulling the couch out. Mokuba grabbed a blanket and two pillow from the small closet.

"Can we shower before we sleep?" Malik asked looking shyly at everyone.

"And borrow clothes." Joey said after a while.

"Sure, Ryou and Yugi, Yami will lend you something. Joey, Seto has some clothes for you, Malik you're probably Bakura's height." Marik said.

"I'm a little taller than him," Bakura said glaring at Marik.

"Whatever. The bathroom is that door. I must warned you, that the shower is small. There are towels on the hanger. Better hurry." Marik said waving them off as he went to go to his room.

After they all had a shower, they all paired up to sleep. Ryou would sleep with Bakura since they would all fit in the bed, while Yugi shyly slept next to Yami, Joey and Noah huddled closer as they slept peacefully. Marik fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow, he smirked as Malik slept almost at the edge of the bed. He grabbed him from the waist and pulled him towards his body. Everyone fell asleep.

The next day Malik woke up on top of Marik. Yugi and Yami were cuddling each other to keep warm. Seto had Mokuba on top of him and using him as the bed. Joey and Noah slept peacefully with no problem at all. Bakura had his arms around Ryou's waist, Bakura's face was buried on Ryou's neck, he inhaled deeply. A knock and a shout woke them up, he groaned as he recognize Mai's voice. Bakura looked up to see that it was seven in the morning.

"Wake up," Mai got inside the RV and shouted. She opened everyone's doors and got them up. Malik was embarrassed that she found them like that, Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair, as Yugi buried his face on Yami's chest from embarrassment. Seto pulled Mokuba thinking it was the blanket over him, Bakura almost jumped out of bed when Mai shook them awake. Somehow Mai didn't like Bakura hugging Ryou, something inside of her did and didn't agree.

"Five more minutes…" Bakura said stretching up with a loud yawn.

"No, it's almost eleven, the shooting is in five minutes. If I were you I would hurry and shower, or so help me I will murder you." Mai said pulling clothes out of Bakura's small closet and threw them onto said male's bed. She saw Ryou blushing deeply red looking down.

"Are you going to cut my check in half?" when he saw Mai nod Bakura was out like a bullet.

"He will be the end of me," Mai muttered while massaging her temples. She exaggerated when she told Bakura that he had five minute, it was ten minutes before eleven.

Ryou just stared at her, he didn't want to say anything if he did he might get yelled at by the woman. He just sat there for a while until the woman looked at him.

"So your name's Ryou?" Mai asked. Normally she wouldn't be the first to talk, unless it was for business, but right now seeing Ryou…she felt like she wanted to go and hug him.

"Yes. Did Bakura tell you about the orphanage?" Ryou asked shyly, it felt like something inside of him stir up.

"I have heard of that awful place. Not to worry, I'll be talking to my lawyer and make sure that that place gets shut down." Mai said sitting down next to him she put an arm on his shoulder. Ryou just smiled at her and felt happy.

Mai had to put on Bakura's make-up, the make-up ladies were all scared off and didn't want to come out of the RVs. She tried her hardest not to frown, Bakura's face had small scratches that could easily be covered with foundation or conceal. She had finished in record time proud of her job. She then had to fix up Yami's and Marik's next, the Seto had to take another shoot right after all of them. She then turned to the others with a smile.

"Guys I have been thinking about something lately," Mai began.

"Yes?" Yami asked with curiosity.

"Alright you guys get come home with me, I will take care of everything." Mai smiled at them.

"You heard that you guys," Marik smirked at his other look-alike. "You get to come with us."

"Thank you," Ryou bowed showing his gratitude. Joey, Malik, Yugi and Noah did as well.

"Alright, Bakura go get ready for you-" Mai was cut off.

"Bakura are you ready. We still need to do one final shoot, it's for this Summer's line." Sara said clutching to Bakura's arm.

Ryou felt funny all of the sudden, his chest began to hurt at the sight of her clutching Bakura's stronger arm. He looked away, so no one would notice the hurt look he was showing. He stared at all the equipment for the shoot. His eyes catching something from the corner, Marik was staring at him, he was giving Ryou a look as if to go beat the life of Sara. Ryou shook his head

"Yeah. Could you guys wait inside the RVs. We'll be back." Mai said, when Ryou and the others all nodded she smiled and closed the door leaving them.

A while had passed when Mai and the others left, Ryou was staring at the TV with the others. They were watching the news about the bear. He wanted to go outside and look at Bakura working, he didn't know what they were doing. All he saw were cameras and a couple women drooling over Bakura and the others. 'They could be taking naked pictures of them,' Ryou blushed at his thoughts. It didn't go unnoticed by a certain blind and green-haired.

"Why are you blushing?" Joey smirked upon seeing Ryou's cheeks crimson red.

"Must be thinking of something really dirty." Malik smirked upon seeing Ryou's blush deepened.

"Does it have something to do with Bakura?" Noah asked a ghost-like smirk played his face.

"Guys leave him alone. If he's having dirty thoughts then let him." Yugi said as someone entered the room making all of them jump slightly.

"Who's having dirty thoughts?" Marik asked coming inside with a perverted smirk.

"Goody, I want to know?" Bakura smirked.

"Since Ryou and Yugi are the serious type, it's one of them." Seto smirked upon seeing said teens blush.

"Almost there," Joey said looking up at the brunette.

"It was Ryou." Yugi blushed while pointing at the young teen. Ryou gave him a slight glare muttering 'traitor', Yugi just smiled innocently at him.

"So it's Ryou with the perverted thoughts, and here I thought you were innocent…like a bunny." Bakura smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"Guys we are leaving, meet me outside in five." Mai announced wearing Seto's long dark blue shirt, with Marik's khakis shorts, that looked caprices pants.

"Alright. Let's go everyone. I'm sure she has found some way for us to magically get out of here together." Bakura said walking outside.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the late update, or bad chap, I didn't even check if it was right. Now that I have school and work, it's just that hard to keep up the updates. I have another story that will be posted today. It's a Kingdom Hearts fic called "Heart of Darkness". I hope everyone will enjoy it. Again I'm sorry, it's hard when you loose three people in two months of the begining of the school year. And I just found this out a while ago. Please review, thanks.<p> 


	12. A Bond is Born

Midnight: I hate writer's block, it's a bitch to deal. Not to mention my flash drive fell out of my pocket when I was jumping on a huge puddle of rain. I was working on this and other stories at school. XD Then my dumb ass slipped on the water me and my friends Alex and Nini (nickname) were jumping on, I fell on my ass and my flash drive got ruined. I didn't care where I was, I screamed, "NO! MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING ANYMORE, DAMMIT ALL!" XD

Wolf: Yup, Nini laughed her ass at you. XD

Midnight: Shut it, I tripped both of you.

Wolf: No I fell…. O.o didn't want you to feel bad after your 'episode'.

Midnight: ANYWAYS, here is the next chap and hope you all enjoy the shortness of it. O.o I don't own anything, if I were Seto Kaiba, I'd probably buy it and make it all Yaoi! XD Enjoy. :D

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter: 12

A Bond is Born

Ryou was inside a bus, a very luxurious bus. The one where people just chill, in comfy couches, a small bar, many would call it a party bus, but Ryou called it The Comfy Bus. The couch was so comfy that he almost fell asleep right there. He glanced outside the window to show many trees and plants going by fast. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Ryou looked up to see the blond woman taking a seat next to him. Both knees tucked under her, one arm on the side of the longer couch.

"Nothing, just worried." Ryou said. Something inside of him flutter, as if he is watching the light for the first time.

"Worried about what?" Mai asked looking at Ryou's eyes.

"What if Riku is looking for us. What if she calls the cops on you? I don't want to see her anymore." Ryou hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees.

"If the bear didn't kill her, I will. She has no rights doing what she did to you guys, I will talk to the governor and whoever gave her the right to be the caretaker on you guys. She will be going to prison for what she had done. I will talk to some people that I know that can help me win this case and the orphanage." Mai said with a frown thinking on a few people.

"Really?" Ryou asked with hope in his huge brown eyes.

"As long as I'm here, I will take care of you." Mai smiled very softly.

Ryou out of a weird feeling hugged her and thanked her over and over again. He felt his throat tighten up, tears wanted to fall down his porcelain skin. Mai felt her heart beat hard in her chest, tears wanted to fall down her cheeks. Butterflies were flying inside her stomach, she wished it was her son hugging her back. She wants to feel this feeling for as long as she can.

They arrived at the Mai's house after a while. Bakura had slept the whole way next to Marik who was watching a movie with Malik, Mokuba, and Noah. Joey and Seto were having a chess match, both very serious and glaring at each other from time to time. Yugi and Yami were helping out the blond and brunet, giving them hints.

Ryou walked after Malik and Joey got out of the RV looking bus. He was so shocked, how can they afford all this? His mouth was open so wide that it matched Yugi's eyes. Malik whistled as Joey had a shock look on him. Noah looked like he was hiding his emotions, which matched Seto.

"Welcome to your new homes." Mai and Duke announced with a soft smile.

Ryou walked in and saw everything luxurious. "Your rooms, come this way." Duke said as he made his way upstairs.

Ryou jumped on his sky-blue bed, he sunk on the sheets leaving a huge hole. He even went as far as to smell the sheets, which smelled very fresh, like pine. He laid there for a moment when there was a knock on the door. He shout from his spot to let the person in.

"How do you like your new room?" Bakura asked as he sat on Ryou's bed.

"I think, no I love it. It's way better than the orphanage." Ryou smiled at the taller teen.

"That's good. Mai will really take care of you. She is the definition of a real mother," Bakura let a small smile play across his sharp face.

"I really wish she was my real mother. I wonder what it would be like to have Mai as my mother…" Ryou thought for a while.

"Then it would be hard to hit on you. She would blast my ass with a hunting riffle." Bakura smirked.

"Why would you hit on me? I never hit you before." Ryou asked confusedly with wide eyes getting nervous.

"You'll learn the meaning of what I just said, one day. Not today, but one day." Bakura smirked at Ryou being so cute and innocent.

Ryou was now really confused, but forgot about it once Noah walked inside the room and hugged Ryou around his small waist.

"What's wrong Noah?" Ryou patted his son's hair. Yup, Ryou had adopted Noah, he basically took care of him since Noah was a helpless baby.

"Nothing, just happy that we have somewhere to live. Now Riku will leave you alone," Noah mumbled shyly. He's not used to showing his feelings in front of everyone that is not his 'mom', Joey, Malik and Yugi.

"All of us. Now run along and see if Mokuba will play with you. I'm sure I just heard him call you." Ryou smiled gently patting on Noah's head.

Noah nodded and stood up, he looked at Bakura with a small glare no child his age should have a glare like that. "I heard what you said to him. I will kick your ass if you hurt him. I know what 'hit on' means. Watch your back." Noah threaten with one last glare, he left leaving the door wide open.

Bakura had wide eyes. That glare was almost as scary as Seto's, and that was saying a lot.

"Food's almost ready. Hey Bakura, did you see a ghost or something? You look deathly pale." Yami asked as he stood just outside the door.

"I am staying away from that kid. He scares the living shit out of me." Bakura said still wide-eyed.

"Hey, you did not just say that! Noah is a sweet kid!" Mokuba said walking right next to Yami. Noah right next to him.

"He's almost as scary as Seto, which is saying a lot." Bakura said.

"No. maybe you did something to him. He would never be scary to me…" Mokuba blushed slightly looking down.

Ryou noticed Noah's blush, he may not be the brightest teen, but he knows that his baby is growing up. He already has his first crush and at such a young age. Ryou wanted to weep. He sighed, oh well, they grow up so fast.

"Foods ready guys!" Malik and Yugi cheered from down the stairs really clear.

Ryou and the others went down stairs, the white-haired teen was so nervous. What if he messed up and made a fool of himself right in front of Mai? Oh, the possibilities of something going wrong were dancing inside his head. He stopped himself from being nervous once he entered the dinning room. He walked almost like a robot and made his way next to Malik, Joey sat right in front of Seto, both glaring at each other. If you squint just a little bit, you could see fire dancing in their eyes. Yugi sat next to Yami having a nice conversation, Noah sat next to Ryou, Mokuba called dibs next to the slate-haired teen.

Duke entered the kitchen with a cart full of food, a smile graced his lips. Ryou looked up as Mai sat herself at the head of the table. She grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap with grace. Duke poured water on their cups and juice if they wanted, he then served the food and made himself comfy next to a fuming Joey who was still glaring at Seto. If a glare would kill, Seto would have bed dead a long time ago.

They began to eat when someone interrupted their meal time by knocking wildly at the door. Duke rolled his eyes and made himself go get the door. Mai lets him eat with her, even when she used to be alone. He was her trusty sidekick, her partner in crime.

Ryou looked up when Duke ran her way looking panicked. He knew something must be wrong if Duke looked panicked. He watched as Duke was followed by another butler. Mai quickly got up and made her way towards her father's butler.

"What is it, Rafael?" Mai asked.

"It's your father. He's in the hospital."

* * *

><p>Midnight: Shit I hate writes block. Did I mention it? O.o<p>

Psychotic: I just got here from Hot Topic! XD Love their clothes there.

Wolf: I buy my sexy clothes there, XD

Midnight: Whatever. Anyways, I know this was extremely short. I sort of have the beginning of the next chapter, but not the ending. I smell the ending coming. And for a question "How will Mai know that Ryou is her child?" I already have that, the problem is, I don't know how! DX ideas are welcome. Review! XD I hope you all enjoyed, take care and see ya on the next update. XD ha-ha, I say that a lot on reviews. XD


	13. Never?

Midnight: I'm back with this and I'm sorry that I haven't updated. My mind is with Kingdom Hearts... Yeah that's a good excuse. xD

Wolf: She's obssesed with that crap.

Midnight: -gasp- Get out! You are band from my home! Leave! Lárgate! -has tears in eyes-

Wolf: Fine, I'm sorry that I called Kingdom Hearts shit...

Psychotic: Yo. I saw a Leon plushie under your pillow.

Wolf: How-I mean... My sister left it there.

Midnight: You don't have a sister. You got two younger brothers. Lol, and we all basically grew up together back in the farm we used to get in trouble for letting the horses go free. We would balme it on our younger sibilings. XD

Psychotic: You're talking too much! Midnight owns nothing. Enjoy.

Midnight and Wolf: -Pouts-

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 13

Never?

Mai sat in the room full of visitors and such. She is waiting for a Dr. to explain to her what her father has. She left the others at her house, probably worried about her and wondering what's going on. She sighed and sat patiently, she needed to know what happened, she grabbed a doctor and made him look at her.

"What is wrong with my dad! Is he awake?"

"The patient just sent me to go look for you. Come with me." He said walking.

Mai followed him into a room in the way back. She saw the doctor open the door, and saw her father on the bed. A mask covered his face and he stared down when he heard the door open. He glared at her and barked to the doctor to leave them alone. Mai saw him looking extremely pale, his lips turned a little light blue. She knew that her father didn't have enought time, and she wanted to know who is her son. She walked up to her father and sat on her knees waiting for him to speak. The tension was so thcik, you could slice it with a knife.

"Tell me," Mai begged on her knees.

Her father began to cough violently. He kept coughing more and more. He stopped and stared at her, he opened his mouth making fog cover his mask.

"You will never find that bastard of a child..."

"TELL ME I'M BEGGING YOU!" Mai cried on her kness and lent down holing his wrinkly hands in hers.

"N-never... I came to tell you that my lawyer will give you the details about my company. He will-"

"I don't care about that. I want my baby!" Mai cried holding his hands in hers.

"Yes, you will marry the person that I chose, he will arrive in two days. I will not greet him for this is my time."

"Tell me who is my child! Goddammit," Mai swore and yelled more.

He leaned forward taking his mask off and glared at her. "Never," he laid back down closing his eyes.

With that the machine made a beeping sound pronouncing him dead. Mai stood there in shock, she couldn't move. The only person that knew was her father. And now, he just died. Mai screamed and grabbed her father, she shook him trying to wake him up. The door burst open and in came many nurses and the doctors. The nurses made Mai step back and comfort her as she was hysterical. Her eyes were wide, she saw Duke rush inside the room and went to him. She hugged him and cried hard on his chest. She didn't care if she was an adult, she wailed like a baby that wanted attention.

Ryou sat down on the comfy sofa. He stared outside the window and saw the stars. Something inside him made him want to cry. He felt a huge wieght on top of him, maybe he is just tired and wanted to go to bed. Ryou yawned and walked up to the stairs. He went inside his room not bothering to turn on the light, and changed out of his clothings in the dark of the room.

He crawled into bed and slept not realizing that two tears fell down as he slept.

He woke up to a hysterical scream. He bolted up and ran down stairs in whatever he was wearing. He saw Noah and Malik still yawning, he passed Joey's room to see that Joey was on the floor, a leg stuck out and he was wrestling the balnkets to get out of them. He spotted Yugi who was running with Yami down the stairs.

They went downstairs to see Mai clutching Duke and Seto stood there awkwardly holding his mug full of that heavenly liquid. He scooted towards Mokuba who sat on the couch, both hands on the top of it looking over it with big curious eyes. Ryou stopped and looked around with a questioning gaze, he noticed three people missing.

"What happened Mai?" asked Yugi with huge worried amethyst eyes.

"Her father died in the hospita-" Duke was cut off.

"And he died without telling me where my child is!" Mai had red eyes from all her crying her hair was all frizzy and messed up making her look like an escaped patient from a mental hospital.

"And you're crying because your dad died?" Marik asked with a yawn.

"She isn't crying because of her dad." Duke sighed rubbing her back with his hand.

They all stared at each other in an awkward silence. One looking to each other to see who could break this silence. The room felt so sufficating that Marik was the one that spoke.

"Normally people cry because their relative just died,"

"Well..." Yami began looking around seeing all eyes on him. "She is crying for a whole new reason. You'll just have to be patient for a while alright little ones."

Watching her cry made Ryou want to run towards her and cry in her arms. He felt someone hug him from behind, a neck resting on his slender shoulder. He looked up to see Bakura looking dead serious; Ryou wanted to ask him why, but thought over it and leaned backwards for that comforting chest.

_They_ stood in front of the coffin of her father, everyone thought that she was crying because she loved her father oh so much. Wrong. Mai was crying because he was the only one that knew where her baby was, and now she will will keep on searching and die of old age unable to see her child's face.

Ryou watched Mai's body half laying on the coffin that is surrounded by flowers, candles and much more. He wanted to cry, instead he walked up to the woman and lifted her body from the coffin. She automatically hug him and cried, she had no more tears to shed. Mai's legs gave out and she fell down to the floor taking Ryou with her. He patted her shaking shoulders and hugged her tight as a few tears decided to fall down on his cheeks. He glanced at Bakura who was looking at him with a worry face, Ryou smiled to reassure him that he was okay. Bakura nodded and stayed back. Funerals weren't his thing.

"Oh Ryou, now I will never know who my child will be," Mai whispered in a shaky voice.

"You will find your baby soon," Ryou said in a calming voice making Mai slightly smile.

He noticed people walk right up to them, he made sure to get Mai up as the people walked up. They had sad faces and apologized to her about her father's death. Mai just nodded, some came up and hugged her. Ryou saw a man walk up to them, he had a sharp face, long silver hair covered one eye, chocolate eye looking at them with a worried look. He wore a red suit, all red but the black Italian shoes.

"Mai, I'm sorry your dad's death." He said.

Mai nodded remembering him from her younger years, he just graduated from college when she was a sophmore in college. They bumped into each other a few times as the years passed. Ryou saw Mai looking at him and the man looking back at her. Something was happening and he some how had a bad vibe.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Final-fucking-ly, Now on to my other fics. I will finish them even if I turn eighty! Which I'm not and only turning...yeah I don't feel like telling you.<p>

Psychotic: She turning, twenty this year everyone. xD

Midnight: -glares- Shut up, at least I'm not fifteen thid year!

Psychotic: I am still young you old hag!

Midnight: -pounces and tey start fighting-

Wolf: Please review and I bet Psychotic is winning. I've got $20 on her. xD


	14. Rebecca

Midnight: Hey everyone! I'm back and some of you thought that a certain someone is Ryou's dad. Let's take a look shall we.

Psychotic: She owns nothing.

Wolf: Enjoy!

Tear Drop of Love

Chapter 14

Rebecca

"Pegasus," Mai looked up at him with a blank look.

"Mai," he greeted.

Ryou looked between them to see if one of them will strike a conversation, to his luck no one did. He felt awkward looking at the older man who was looking at the woman in his arms. He saw the man look at him and thrust his hand forward to him to shake.

"My name is Pegasus," he smiled.

"Ryou," he smiled back with an awkward smile as he shook the man's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked looking at him while she wiped her tears from her heart-shape face.

"I'm assuming that your father never told you," Pegasus said looking at the coffin with a blank look.

"No, what did he say?" Mai asked looking at him with a slight glare.

"He didn't mention about the wedding,"

"Wedding? What wedding?" Mai looked shock, since when did she agree to marry him?

Ryou and the others who were curious looked at them in shock. Everyone wore the same goldfish expression looking between them, Ryou was the one that felt a weird tingling inside of him. He didn't know this feeling, yet. He saw as the guests all began to murmur around them, some were looking at them with disgust while others looked happy. Mai was not happy one bit, as was Ryou.

"I'm not marrying you," Mai bit off glaring at him.

"But your father-"

"Can go to hell," Mai hissed looking at the coffin as if lazors will come out of her and she would zap her father's coffin.

Everyone gasped who heard her, they began to murmur some more. She ignored them and could care a rat's ass. Ryou decided to walk in front of her and look at the man with his huge innocent eyes. The man looked down at him with his own, daring Ryou to ask the question.

"Can you guys talk later," Ryou said with an almost defensive look in his eyes.

"This is a personal conversation," Yugi mumbled from behind Malik who nodded.

Bakura was proud of Ryou for having guts to stand up to a man with a lot of power. He smiled when Pegasus smiled and nodded, walking away he waved with his right arm. He stared at him as he disappeared through the doors to the now dark night.

"We need to finish this, my head is hurting," Bakura whined as he leaned forward towards Marik.

"You're heavy," the platinum-haired man said as he pushed Bakura towards Yami.

Ryou smiled at the distraction, it worked for a little while.

Weeks have passed and everything was slowly getting back to normal. The lawyer came a couple of times discussing about Gozaburo's companies, Mai put Seto in charge of the companies, since the older teen knows how to handle them. Seto was in charge and kept everything with success as her father once did, even though he quit being a model and began to study. Mai still needing him time to time, he would agree on some of the shoots. Mokuba was sent to school so as Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Joey, all of them trying to finish up and get their high school diploma.

"Okay, now I want everyone to gather around," Mai began ushering everyone to come to her.

* * *

><p>Two months have passed and Ryou was walking to the store to buy food. He decided to go alone not wanting any noise, he smiled when the store appeared right in front of him. Normally Duke would go and buy the groceries, not this time! He also smiled for a whole other reason as well, during the months he and Bakura were slowly getting closer to each other. He almost giggled at the thought of him and Bakura becoming an item. His thoughts were dismissed once he entered the store, and quickly grabbed a basket. He walked aisle through aisle to pick out the groceries with a soft smile.<p>

He walked behind the store to look at a couple of magazines. He spotted the new one with a picture of Seto, he smiled when Seto was dressed as a professional at the company that he is now working at. He blushed as he saw Seto looking at the camera with a slight smirk, his sapphire eyes hiding behind square framed glasses sliding a little below resting almost at the end of his nose. One of his white-gloved hands were between his teeth trying to take it off with them, his hair slicked back with some rebellious bangs decorating his forehead. Ryou smiled, Seto looked damn good in this one. He then spotted another magazine with the picture of Marik. Ryou smiled really wide upon seeing Marik on the beach. His back was facing the ocean, small droplets of water dripping on his ripped chest. One of the legs of the sunglasses were stuck between his teeth, one hand on his hip while the other was on his head trying to pull back that gravity defying hair of his. He smiled and put it back down, Summer is almost coming and Marik was modeling some new swim trunks that would look great.

He was interrupted by a small gasp, he turned around. When he saw no one he shrugged and kept looking. Next, was Yami, he looked to see that he was modeling a new watch for this Spring. Yami was covering half of his face with his wrist showing off the new watch, it looked good. He saw a playful smirk on his sharp face, those eyes as if saying to hurry and buy it before they run out. Ryou smiled and put it back, he remembered Yugi coming back looking excited a couple of weeks ago.

His smiled faded when he saw the picture of Bakura and Sara. The paparazzi had a suspicion that they were going out. With all the pictures they come out with who wouldn't think of that. He saw that Sara had a beautiful wedding gown, a beautiful lily was decorating on her ear. She smiled as if she really got married, Bakura stood next to her in a black Armani tuxedo with a smile that would make anyone weak on their knees. He glared at the photo, if only he could be the bride, then everything will be alright.

"Ryou..."

Said teen looked around to see that no one was behind him. He then looked down to see a small blonde little girl with pigtails, her wide green eyes were hidden behind glasses. Ryou gasped as he remembered her, she used to have a small crush on Yugi. She looked normal? Well if she wasn't holding a doll... maybe she would look older.

"Rebecca!" Ryou gasped as he kneel at the girl's now tear-stained face.

"I thought you died!" Rebecca dropped whatever she was holding and hugged Ryou as she sobbed on his shirt.

"What?"

"Riku came back from the trip all bloodied, she said that a rabid bear attacked and killed everyone. All of you were pronounce dead!" Rebecca sobbed.

"How is everyone?" Ryou asked changing the subject.

"Riku says that other kids are being adopted. She said that she found parents for me! I would probably get adopted by next week! I can't wait to meet my new parents!" Rebecca said holding a small seashell necklace on her hand and a doll on the other. A soft smile appearing on her face.

Ryou felt a bad shiver all of a sudden, he didn't like the way that the kids are all getting 'adopted'. He would make sure that something was done and it had to be done now! He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Rebecca, I have looked for you." a sickening sweet voice sang making Ryou stiffen.

"Oh-oh..." Rebecca knew the voice and she knew she was in trouble.

"Riku!" Ryou's eyes were wide.

"Hurry, get out of here!" Rebecca pushed Ryou away.

"I know people who will help! When will you come back?" Ryou asked hearing clicking on the floor.

"Next week around this time! Now go!" Rebecca ushered him.

Ryou waved and hid behind double doors that went to the bathroom in the back of the store. He saw that Rebecca was shaking as Riku appeared with Téa on her side. Both women gave the groceries to the girl and went to the cashier to check out. Rebecca followed them with her small hands full of food. She looked back to see Ryou looking at her through the round plastic window. She smiled and left.

Ryou slid down, he didn't want anyone else to suffer like they had done. He was crouched down, snow-white hair covered his face and let a small tear fall down his pale cheek. He will have to help them. He just wishes that he isn't too late. He quickly left the store to head back home. On his way he bumped into a man, he had sun-kissed skin, sunglasses covered his eyes, a white beanie covered his dirty-blond hair. Ryou felt himself shiver in a bad way and quickly went to go the check out. Once he had everything, he left through the longer route to the mansion, he felt something bad was going to happen.

During the long walk he quickly glanced back to see that people were walking around minding their own business. He turned around and kept walking for another five minutes until he still got the feeling that someone was following him, he turned round and saw no one. He must be paranoid from almost getting caught by Sara. He walked a little faster trying to blend in with the crowd. He almost sighed when he noticed that he was the only one with snow-white hair. He put on his hood to cover his hair and walked by another man who had his hood on, he mentally sighed in relief.

He got home as soon as he got separated from the other man with the hood. He would not let anyone know what just happened to him. He will keep it a secret...

* * *

><p>Midnight: Eh gag me! I'm so sorry that this was super late. But I am starting to get out of my writer's block. Damn that writer's block to hell! Dx I hope everyone isn't mad at me!<p>

Wolf: This story is almost finished. At least five more chapters left! Oh I found your drawing dairy! When will you post some of these fics on Dev?

Midnight: I forgot both my name and password. Dx Oh and hey thanks for all the reviews! We're almost reaching 100 reviews! I hope we reach it before this story is over! Thanks and R&R!

Take Care~


End file.
